Bittersweet Sin
by KungFuCat
Summary: AU. Adam has been saved from the dark bathroom. When he thinks about comitting suicide due to the loss of Lawrence, he unawarely challenges Jigsaw and falls into an abyss he can't escape from - not without help. LawrenceAdam, R&R!
1. Some wounds don't heal

Author: KungFuCat

Genre: Angst/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Drama, AU

Rated : T (not recommended for age 14 or younger)

Warning: Psychological terror, bodily harm, language

Disclaimer: I don't own the SAW series. I don't intend to earn any money with it.

Chapter 1. Some wounds don't heal…

Adam was drifting through the filled streets and alleyways, his gaze glassy and empty. That incident had been two months ago now. Two months… on the one hand, it seemed like it was eternity ago… on the other hand, it felt like just yesterday.

He still knew how the chains felt. He still knew how relieved he was when the police found him and brought him out of there.

And there was one thing he was sure he could never forget. The sacrifice Lawrence made in order to return to his family.

He sawed off his foot before his very eyes. Full of desparation and no hope left in his mind. Adam exactly remembered the expression on his face – screaming, his eyes filled with tears an showing he wanted to be released, like a wild animal in a cage. He didn't seem to feel the pain at all – the only thing he had on his mind back then probably must have been his wife and his daughter.

But what was chasing Adam's mind the most were his last words.

_"I wouldn't lie to you…"_

Adam swallowed. Although it had been two months already, he still felt all these horrible feelings. The hard, cold floor, the smell of sweat, dirt and metal… the taste of blood on his tongue…

He bit his lower lip. He had planned to forget about everything that happened back then, to move on, but he couldn't – he just couldn't.

It wasn't only the fear that was inside him… more or less, it was also Lawrence… he still didn't know what happened to him. It was the first and last time he saw him.

They became some kind of friends in that bathroom. They hardly knew each other, and still they held together in order to save their lives. That was what they had in common.

Adam was doubting he would ever be the brisk photographer he once was again.

The young man sighed. He went through awful misery. Misery others could never imagine, not even in their worst nightmares.

How far do go people go to save their lives?

Which part do they sacrifice to survive?

All these questions where shooting through his mind like an endless storm of many meteors. He couldn't think of anything else. He bits his lower lip again. It was just like every other day since then. He planned to forget about it – but once again, he couldn't.

He went past a jeweler, and a short gaze into the glass forced him to pause.

He looked into the glass, seeing his reflection. What did it make out of him?

His once healthy physique had changed, he had become awfully skinny.

His once shiny, dark hair hung limply along his ears, it had grown.

His once bright, brisk features had changed into a mask of sadness. His face had the expression of a lonely, cold landscape of snow, or a large, grey wall of concrete.

His naturally handsome face was now filled with pallor, sadness and loneliness.

But what had changed the most were his eyes.

Adam pushed his nose slightly onto the glass to get a better look of them. Although the glass didn't have an effect as good as a mirror, he could still exactly see how they had changed.

They still had the same indescribable, greyish color, but they were not as before. They were different now.

Gloomy. Empty. Glassy. As if they were a light that had been dimmed.

Adam sighed. He shook his head to collect his wits and went along until he came to a ice cream parlor. He looked over inexpressively.

"Maybe a coffee will wake me up…"

He went to the counter, recognizing two pretty young girls giggling and eyeing him secretly.

Before he had been abducted, he would at least have smiled at them, but today, he wasn't interested in them at all. Today, everything was different.

"What can I bring you?"

Adam didn't even hear him. His gaze was on a pipe attached to the wall of a house. His eyes were torn open, he felt the cold, the memory rising inside of him. He had to pull himself together so as not to scream out loud when suddenly a voice brought him back to reality.

"Sir?"

Adam looked up at him. The man at the counter had asked him again. He had raised one of his dark eyebrows, his brown eyes looking at him sceptically.

"Oh, sorry. A coffee… please…," Adam murmured embarrassedly.

The man saw a pink blush on Adam's pale cheeks and smiled at him. "Oh, don't worry! It's alright! You probably had a hard day…," he said, turned around and went to the coffee machine.

Adam sighed again. His day hadn't been hard. Just like any other.

Although he didn't want to, he turned his head back to the pipe. He really didn't want to, the abduction had made him despise pipes more than anything. Nevertheless, something forced him to, he couldn't hold himself back.

The terrifying, cold pictures returned into his mind, his lips started quivering. Slowly, the loud, merry world around himself seemed to disappear, and the cold image of a bathroom surrounded him.

His face went pale, he couldn't stop what was happening to him. The memory was stronger than him. Right next to the pipe appeared, and next to it, a saw…

His shivering increased, and suddenly, he felt somebody touch his shoulder.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"

Lightning, he turned around and slapped the hand away that had touched him and stared into the shocked face of the waiter.

He had actually slapped the coffee out of his hands.

"I-I just wanted to give your coffee to you, Sir!" the poor guy stumbled.

All the people had turned to look at what happened meanwhile, either confused or curious.

Completely appalled at what he had just done, Adam stared at the broken cup and the puddle of coffee to his feet.

As if someone would give his back lashes with a sharp whip, Adam fell to his knees and tried to gather all the shards up. "I'm deeply sorry! Please forgive me! I'll pay for everything I did, don't worry! God, I'm so sorry…," he stumbled hastily and picked up some of the shards with shivering hands, putting them down on the counter.

The waiter looked at him in confusion, but nodded insightfully. "It's alright, Sir. Don't you worry, I'll take care of everything! But you should seriously take a nap," he said and brought away the shards.

Adam was still trembling, he didn't do it on purpose. He looked at his feet with shame. He hated his life.

He hated it since two months.

___________________________________

That was the first chapter. Please tell me if you liked it and if you've found any mistakes, that would make my day.


	2. Déja Vù

**Chapter 2. Dejá Vù**

Adam was going, no, rather running along the streets leading to his apartment. What just happened hadn't been horribly embarrassing alone, it also made him remember the things he actually wanted to forget. It was just another proof to him. He couldn't forget about it. He wasn't able to. No matter how much he was trying.

When the police had found him, he had stopped screaming for help already. His rescuers had found him crying. He had bent over Zep's dead body with desperation and cried because of two reasons. Because of mortal fear and because of worry about Lawrence.

And again, he blushed. Everyone would have cried out of fear. But he didn't know why he was worried about Lawrence. Not only because that pompous, self-opinioated doctor had been getting on his nerves because he had known everything better than he did… also because he didn't know him. Actually, Adam knew nothing about him.

Maybe it was that cute, amicable promise in the end.

But… maybe it was… the proximity to him… feeling his cold, but still soft hands…

His smell… mixed with sweat and blood, but still unique… manly…

His eyes… a clear blue, deep like water itself…

Once again, he felt the heat coming up to his head, coloring his cheeks in a bright pink. He swallowed. Why was his entire body shaking everytime he thought of Lawrence? This man had been nothing but an annoying smart-ass all along!

But in the end, he turned out to be a friend. Now, he was dead. Adam was more than sure Lawrence was dead. He either died from the massive blood loss… or through the hands of…

Jigsaw.

Adam gulped. He didn't know that it wasn't Jigsaw's purpose to kill. He only knew that this man wanted to imprison him since he was unable to bring himself to saw his foot off.

Adam felt hate boil in his blood. He had made them suffer in so many horrible ways. Lawrence nearly died worrying about his family.

It made Adam sigh. Lawrence was dead. There was no doubt about that.

Sadly Adam took out the key to his apartment and wanted to unlock the door when he spotted someone.

A woman. There was a distance between them, she was on a parking lot near his house. In her late twenties, he guessed. Brown hair, ponytail, casual clothing. A sharp sparkle in her eyes. Adam couldn't take his eyes off of her. He also couldn't get rid of the feeling of having seen her before. Her face was kind of bothering him.

Carefully, he let his hand slip into his bag. It touched his camera, and for a single moment, he was thinking of taking a photo of her. He didn't know why. She was a woman he didn't know, and there was nothing special about her that was worthy being photographed.

Suddenly, her eyes met his. Even through the distance he could see she was looking at him. Adam gulped. It was an unpleasant feeling to him. There was something alarming on her.

Quickly, he looked away from her, unlocked the door and slammed it shut as soon as he was inside. "Serves me right," he thought to himself. The woman had only looked at him because he had started it.

He sighed, burying his face in his hand. He had changed completely. He had become a different man.

Back then, he would never have just stared at a woman. She would have to be incredibly pretty for that. Everything had changed.

"Faulkner!" A deep, raspy voice brought him back to reality.

Adam's eyes looked up. There was his landlord standing before him. Old, obese and hunchbacked, but a voice that could wake up the whole country if he wanted to.

Adam took a deep breath. He knew exactly what was about to come now.

"Yes, Mr. Hobbs?"

The old man approached him. "Your rent is due now, Faulkner! I wanna have the money in my letterbox… tomorrow at the latest! I can't tolerate your delays forever, do you think I have hundreds of tenants or what!" he growled.

Adam sighed. "Of course, Sir. You'll have your money by tomorrow, I promise," he murmured weakly. He was tired and feeling weak, and the constant hustle of his landlord didn't make it any easier for him and his income.

Mr. Hobbs nodded. "Good. Now that I had to make things clear personally once again, you're free to go now."

Adam rolled his eyes. "Too kind…," he murmured and slowly went up the stairs.

"Oh, and… Faulkner?"

Adam sighed again and paused, turning his head to him. "Yes, Mr. Hobbs?"  
"Eat something and take a shower. You look pale, not sexy in the least."

Without saying another word, Adam turned away from him and went upside. He knew how skinny, pale and weak he looked. He didn't need to be reminded.

Reaching his living room, he weakly threw his bag onto the couch and took off his shirt. It fell down on the floor while he was slowly going to the bathroom, taking off his last piece of clothing until he was naked.

He turned on the water and let it patter on his nude, thin body. He was thinking.

Two months… and it still was on his mind…

He softly leaned onto the wall of the shower, feeling nothing but cold stone and water. But what he was longing for was a body.

A strong, warm body, holding him, showing him he was not alone.

When Lawrence had left the bathroom, Adam didn't feel the fear alone, but also sadness. Even if they hadn't know each other for more than a couple of hours – Adam was sure there had been more between them.

Their hands had touched. His had been warm and sweaty, while those of Lawrence had been cold and shaking. He had become pale in the face from the enormous blood loss, but his warm, irregular had shown that he had been still alive. At least his life hanging by a thread.

Moping, Adam let a hand slide through his wet hair and pushed his back onto the wall of the shower. It was bound to happen.

There was Lawrence's voice swifting through his head. His words.

_"You're going to be alright… I'll go get help…"_

"_Don't worry, I'll bring someone back… I promise…"_

Adam squeezed his eyes shut. He didn't want to think about it, but his head wasn't able to let go of it.

_"I wouldn't lie to you…"_

Now he was about to slump down. He was crying. He refused to believe Lawrence was dead. And still he knew better.

He turned off the water, dryed himself and took on his pants and his shirt. His hair was still wet, but he didn't really care.

All of the sudden, his eyes spotted the shirt he wore back then in the bathroom.

The white color was filled with dust and dirt, dark blood stains were visible. Ever since he had been saved from the bathroom, Adam hadn't washed it. Not at all. He kneeled down and took it in his hands carefully. Although it was absolutely impossible Lawrence's smell was on it, he inhaled the scent of the shirt. But all he smelled was dirt, sweat and blood.

All silent, he laid down on his couch. Lawrence's voice was still in his head, softly and slowly awakening his memory.

Slowly, he let himself sink into the soft leather of the couch. Sometimes, sleep made him forget things. Dreams could distract. Adam hoped for it to be his solution. He closed his eyes, and it didn't take long for him to fall into the dark abyss of sleep.

Cold, dirty hands were holding his own, holding them tight and still. Deep, blue eyes were looking into his, being hidden under some dirty-blonde streaks of hair. His lips opened for him to speak.

"You're going to be alright… you're just wounded in the shoulder… I have to go and get… help…"

"Don't worry, I'll bring someone back… I promise…"

"I wouldn't lie to you…"

_"I love you…"_

Adam's eyes opened wide. Cold sweat was on his forehead, his entire body was shaking, his heart was beating that rapidly that it nearly fell out of his chest. He looked out the window. Dark night.

He looked at the watch. 10:53 PM.

He jumped up from the couch, putting on his shirt. He grabbed his keys, ran out of the house and went into his car. Doesn't matter how much time will pass by… I'll never forget about it, he thought.

While driving he still had the time to think about it. Whether it was the right thing to do. But there wasn't any other solution coming to his mind out of desparation.

He had reached the bridge. A few seconds passed by until he approached the rail. He wrapped his hands around the iron, looking down at the dark water screaming for him.

When he had just found the courage to climb up the rail and jump down, he was stopped. He felt a tight grip on his arms, someone pushed his wrists together on his back, and before he could scream for help, someone pushed a cloth onto his mouth.

A cloth of chloroform.

"I'm sorry, Adam…"

Adam's head was yanking around, and before he lost consciousness, he had looked behind, into a face.

Into the face of a woman.


	3. Meeting the devil

**Chapter 3. Meeting the devil**

Adam blinked weakly, his eyelids felt heavy and lifeless. Slowly, he moved his neck, but he didn't get the chance to see where he was. Someone held the blazing light of a lamp directly onto his face. He squeezed his eyes shut, moaned quietly. Many seconds passed before he opened them again, and when he did, he didn't know what was going on.

There was a woman in front of him, being the one holding the lamp.

Adam blinked. There was no doubt. She was the woman from the parking lot. He wanted to get up and ask her what was going on when he realized he was bound on a chair.

His limbs felt lifeless, but that didn't prevent Adam from panicking. He had gotten his voice back.

"What's the meaning of this! Where am I!"

His wrists were bound together at the back of the chair he was sitting on. He started to scream.

"I said what's the meaning of this! Why…?!"

That was when he recognized the woman. It was Amanda. The young woman whose hair he had complimented. Two months ago… at the night he had been kidnapped. He became even more confused. Even more scared as well. She had kidnapped him.

"What am I doing here? Why are you doing this, what is my purpose here!"

A lot of questions, but she didn't answer. All she said was:

"Don't ask me. Ask him."

She stepped aside, revealing a man. Tall, pale and sallow. Fear was rising inside Adam, he opened his eyes wide. He knew that face. He knew its owner.

The person who got to his feet in the middle of the bathroom out of the pool of blood, wanting to leave him to death, was standing in front of him.

Jigsaw was standing in front of him.

Checking, he looked at him through his glassy eyes, keeping a straight face. But Adam started to tremble. Just seeing his creepy face made his heart race rapidly.

"Nice to see you again, Adam. But you look rather confused. And I think it's because of the situation you're in right now," he said quietly.

Desperately, Adam tried to break loose from the ties, screaming.

"What's wrong with you! You're fucking insane!"

John shook his head. "The question is what's wrong with you, Adam," he said.

Adam felt his heart burn with rage. "You! You sick fuck! Do you know what Lawrence did because of you?! He fuckin' sawed his foot off! And he tried to kill me! Is that your hobby? Are you getting horny from this?! You're a goddamn, bloodthirsty animal!" he hissed. John sighed, looked at the ceiling.

"This is exactly why you're here, Adam. You still don't understand what my game is about. And you didn't pass your test. You should be pleased, I usually don't give any second chances," he declared calmly.

Whimpering, Adam yanked his head around, fidgeting. "What the fuck did I do to you!" he screamed helplessly. The expression on John's face didn't change. "It's not about me. You didn't do anything to me. What you did to others is important in this game," he said.

Adam clenched his fists, his fidgeting increasing. "I didn't do anything to _anyone_, you hear me! No-one was harmed by my hands!" he growled.

John raised an eyebrow. "What about Dr. Gordon?"

The air in Adam's lungs seemed to fade away. He couldn't answer, only think. Lawrence… the only thing on his mind right now.

He stared at John, who looked as if he wanted to grin at him straight from the shoulder. But he didn't. His face seemed to be nothing but a numb, pale mask, a couple of icy blue eyes staring at him like those of a combat dog cornering a burglar to a deadend.

John nodded. "You know exactly what I mean. You know the mistake you made. You recorded his life on photographs just to give them to a former schizophrenic detective," he said in the same monotone voice as always.

Adam looked at the ground with shame. He knew he was right. And it was turning him down. John brought him back from his thoughts. "Well, there is still time to compensate for it. Your time to atone has come."

Adam looked up quickly, his face turning to Amanda. "Please! Help me, this guy is nuts! Help me!" he begged.

Helplessly, Amanda shook her head. "I can't… I'm sorry…" she said almost whimpering.

John lifted his hand. "Let us have a look at a voyeur's face…" he said quietly and grabbed Adam's chin, turning his face from left to right. Adam tried to yank his face out of his grip.

"Don't touch me, you devil! Don't you touch me!" he hissed bluntly, his head yanking wildly like a cat trying to get herself out of a bag. "Hmm…" John murmured.

"Eyes in the color of rain… but as misted as thunderclouds…"

"I said hands off, you murderous asshole!"

John rapidly pulled his hand back. Adam had tried to bite him.

"I was already wondering where your spirit had gone. Yesterday, you looked as if you were about to die," he said.

Adam had stopped struggling and screaming. He sighed, looking at his feet. "This is all hopeless. Come on, kill me. I've decided my fate, I'm ready to die," he said quietly.

John blinked. "No, you're not. Why would you want to die? You came out of the bathroom unharmed," he said. Again, Adam felt the heat rise inside of him. Without even wanting it, his cheeks turned red. "Yes, you're probably right," he sighed.

John looked at Amanda thoroughly. "What do you say, Amanda? You know there's no-one I trust as much as I trust you. What does he deserve? Death? Life? A punishment?" he asked. Amanda gulped. She didn't lift her head, only her eyes were looking at her master. "I… I think he deserves a second chance…" she said hesitantly.

John nodded.

"Then he'll get one. I'm pretty sure that this game is gonna change his life forever."

Adam hissed like an angry cat. "A game? You call this a game? You're such a bastard!" he bellowed. "That's sick! You're not different from the others if you kidnap them and torture them to death!"

This time, John glared. "You haven't changed in the least. Still the same angry kid as two months ago!" he noticed with anger.

He left the room, leaving Amanda with Adam. Again, he began to struggle wildly. "Please, lemme go! Who knows what this guy is gonna do to me!" he pleaded.

Wildly, Amanda shook her head. "I told you, I can't! I can't disappoint him, I don't want to!"

Adam looked at her with disbelief. "Don't tell me that guy means something to you!"

Amanda whimpered, nodded. "Yes, he means the world to me! And he's doing the only right thing! He's the only one to understand me, the only one who cares about me!" she said under upcoming tears. "I had to deserve him as well. I had to pass one of his tests, too. And you'll have to do just the same!"

Adam's despair grew. "Please! Amanda, right? If you would let me go, I would be able to help you! Believe me! Whatever it might be, I'll listen and try to help you!" he offered, looking at her with eyes full of scare.

"Stop it!" she shrieked, grabbed her gun and aimed at him. For a very short moment, she wiped her eyes, but then, she focused on her weapon again. "This is what I'm meant to be! I'm working with John, and you'll never cause me any shame or guilt!"

Adam started shaking when he felt the cold tip of the gun on his forehead. Amanda tried to look as angry as possible. "Alright, don't you dare doing anything wrong, resistance and escape is futile! If you dare to do anything you're not meant to do, I'll fucking blow your head off with this!"

Adam nodded with fear. Even if he had tried to get himself killed… the fear of death itself was still there. Amanda lowered the gun. "Very well. J-just pass your tests and let us teach you a lesson!" she bellowed and followed Jigsaw.

Adam was left back alone, thinking about what Jigsaw had said. Amanda had called him John. That must be his civil name, he thought.

But it didn't mean anything to him. For him, he would always remain as Jigsaw. For Adam, he would never be anyone else but the insane, bloodthirsty serial killer, who was known for his "teaching lessons" of life.

But what was bothering Adam the most was that he had been right. He had followed Lawrence to give his photos to Detective Tapp afterwards. And now, he was regretting it that much he felt a pain inside of his chest. A small, but still noticable stitch in his heart.

So this is what they called feelings of guilt. Disgusting, Adam decided. Feelings of guilt mixed with fear.

He thought about the dream he was having before Amanda had kidnapped him. Not only Lawrence's last words had appeared in them. He had also said something he hadn't said in reality. Three small, but still endlessly strong words. The probably biggest words in the world.

Adam gulped, blushed again. He felt ashamed for what he was feeling. Never before had he been feeling like this.

Carefully, Amanda stepped into Johns room. She didn't want to disturb him. The fear of losing him was way too large.

"John?"

Slowly, the notorious Jigsaw turned around to face her. He looked at her thoroughly. He blinked. It was as if he had just scanned her like a computer.

"Something's bothering you, Amanda. Wanna tell me what it is?" he asked smoothly. He approached her with slow steps. "Is it because of Adam?"

Amanda's forehead went red. "Maybe…" she murmured. "John… I'm just wondering… if we're doing the right thing…"

John looked down at her. He overtopped her. He overtopped most people he met.

"Amanda, this young man interfered into other people's lives, lives that are none of his business… that makes him nothing but a snitch, an informer. He has to learn his lesson. Don't worry… we're not making a mistake," he said.

Amanda sighed. "But he only took pictures of him. There are cruel bastards out there that murder, rape or betray…"

John lifted her chin carefully. "I'm aware of that. But he doesn't have a clean slate anymore. Believe me, right now, it's full of stains. You saw him. He doesn't know what he wants. He has the emotional maturity of an elephant, at least that is how he acts…"

Amanda's worried and helpless expression was still there. She did want to help John. She did want to become his disciple. But she didn't want to hurt Adam… not him. In her opinion, he didn't commit a horrible crime. She found herself much worse.

"This is not your test, Amanda," he said, putting an arm around her gently. "Yours is over. You have passed and deserve to live."

Finally, she looked up at him, nodded. "Thank you, John…"

For a while, the both of them remained silent. None of them spoke. Until Amanda sighed.

"What are we gonna do to him?"

John got up. "Don't worry, I already have a plan. He's still struggling against us like a foal getting reins on for the very first time. But trust me… I can loosen up that kid as well… and make him respect others…"

**TBC**


	4. Revenge at any price

**A/N:** Hey guys, thanks for the reviews! They seriously motivate me to go on!

Merel De Grauwe: No, english is not my mothertongue, german is. You may tell me if you spot mistakes.

Katzez: Wow, I feel so flattered. Thank you!

* * *

**Chapter 4. Revenge at any price**

Morning broke dawn. At least it was what Adam could tell from the time. There was a brand-new, white clock hanging on the wall. Very likely to the one in the bathroom. It was the only thing that kept Adam from losing track of time. There weren't any windows in the room, which was why he didn't see neither rays of the sun nor the moonlight.

He had been tied and gagged all night, had been screaming and struggling, but it didn't make it any better of course.

At least there's one good thing about this shit, he thought. Neither Jigsaw nor Amanda had entered his room that night. It rankled him a lot. They knew exactly he wasn't able to escape. That knowledge alone was the reason they didn't control him. There was no way out for him. He was their prisoner.

He sighed. He didn't know yet what they were going to do to him. He didn't want to know. But what he knew, was that this nightmare had started all over again.

However, he didn't know why they had kidnapped him once again. Ever since that incident two months ago, he hadn't spied on someone ever again.

He didn't want to have anything to do with it anymore, and still, he was here again.

There was no use in screaming for help. No-one could hear him. He didn't even know in what kind of a building he was. That room alone looked quite folksy. Mold on every edge, several spider webs everywhere and an unpleasant smell in the air. The smell of old wood and dirt everywhere.

Suddenly, the door opened. It was a man, but not Jigsaw. Smaller, dark-haired, with a deep wound on the right half of his face.

He approached him with quick steps and grabbed the lamp in his hand, putting it right in front of Adam's face and leaned over him. "Hello there, little one!"

Adam couldn't see who he was. Again, he had to squeeze his eyes shut due to the blinding light. It was almost like the lamps in the bathroom back then, but not as bright. But also not calming in the least.

"Gee, stop it!" he groaned and blinked slowly, looking into the face of the man before him. He didn't recognize him. The wound nearly covered his entire right half of his face, his right eye was swollen and squeezed shut.

"Well? Don't you recognize me? For my part, I'm pleased to see you!" he said.

Adam rolled his eyes. "No, I don't recognize you! And since you are apparently working together with those two lunatics, I don't even want to know you!" he hissed.

The man shook his head. "You're not very nice to me. That hurts my feelings. Although I had to beg John to bring you to me," he said and wrinkled his nose. "Now it's finally payback time, you little pest!"

Adam looked at him with bewilderment, but it passed quickly. He sighed, was indeed annoyed. "Ain't new to me. I've done something to everyone. I'm to blame for all the bad things in this world," he said monotonously. "Come on, tell me. What have I done to you?"

The stranger stroked his wound with his hand, came closer to Adam's face.

"There are rules. He was too late, and you didn't let me do what I had to do," he nearly whispered. And then, memory returned to Adam's mind, making him open his eyes with shock.

Zep Hindle. The man of whom he thought he had killed him.

"Y-You're alive?? But I… I had… you… why… how…!" he stuttered nervously. Zep chuckled gleefully. "You thought you were the only one who got out of the bathroom? I wasn't dead… but I was badly injured. Brain concussion, basilar skull fracture… and look at my eye!" he growled, pointing at his wounded right eye. "You did this! And the poison was removed from my body as well… but not from our dear Dr. Gordon… doctors who actually care about their families helped me!"

Adam winced. He knew that Lawrence had cheated on his wife and neglected his daughter. But still he didn't deserve death.

"Don't you talk about him like that! You know nothing about Dr. Gordon!"

Zep growled. "I know enough! More than you do, that's for sure! I've been working with that prick in the same hospital, just in case you've already forgotten about that!"

Adam was getting angry now. He felt the blood streaming into his head. "He's not a prick! He was worried sick about his family! Dr. Lawrence was a caring and good man!"

Zep grinded his teeth with anger, tossed the lamp on the floor fitfully.

"Dr. Gordon is nothing but a selfish, conceited pig!"

Despite his sudden fit, Adam remained unimpressed. He had heared Lawrence talking to his little daughter on the phone. Only a worried, loving father could talk like that. And he had been worried about his wife, too. He had even started to cry out of worry. He had been ready to sacrifice a piece of his body in order to save his family.

Suddenly, Adam thought of something else.

"Y-You said 'is'?"

Zep didn't respond. It was enough for Adam to understand.

"Lawrence is alive?" It took a load off his mind, a pleasant feeling spread in the pit of his stomach. Lawrence wasn't dead!

Zep spat on the floor. "Of course that bastard is alive! Didn't expect him to get out… he was found by an old man and brought to a hospital… reunited with his family by now…," he declared shortly.

Adam's face lightened up. "Then he was the one who called the police…?"

Zep gave a laugh. "Don't be silly, little one! He forgot about you completely! He was only thinking of his family back then!" he chuckled.

Adam didn't let himself turn down. "Yes, he did it! He promised to help me! It must have been him!" he said.

Zeps laughter grew louder, he looked at the ceiling with amusement. "You are very naïve, little one. That's so cute. But let's stay realistic. This man has a wife and a daughter. Why would he care about a boy that spied after him and revealed him to a detective?"

Adam hadn't thought about that. The happiness that had just come started to fade away. "B-But… who did… I'm…"

Zep grinned. "Everyone could have done that, little one. Who would let a tasty little morsel like you die? That would be a tragic waste…" he breathed, coming closer to his face.

Without having him do anything else, Adam put up resistance. He narrowed his eyes. "If you don't step back this instant, I'll bite off your nose!"

Zep smirked. "You can't do that, little one. Believe me… I would do anything to see you suffer…" he said, rubbing his cheek on the boy's.

Adam struggled. "Get away from me, you slimy toad!"

Zep chuckled. "You don't like that, thought so. Since I'm not your beloved doctor…" he said. Adam gulped, his face went scarlet.

"W-what?!"

Zep looked him right into the face. "Don't you act as if you don't know what I'm talking about. The way you protect him… the way you let yourself go in the past days…" He smirked. "The way you attacked me just to protect him…"

Adam was glad the lamp was on the floor, broken. Zep couldn't see his pink cheeks like this. Again, he came closer to his face. "I'll make your life hell on Earth. In comparison to me, Jigsaw will be treating you gentle," he whispered.

Adam didn't like him being that close to him. He was just as scared of him as he was scared of Jigsaw himself.

"Damn it, get away from me already!" he shouted.

Zep flinched, blinked. "I see. You don't really go for me. Too bad," he said. "Oh god, what a pity!"

Amanda joined them, sighed with annoyance. "Zep, leave the boy alone. By order of John. And of me as well!" she said.

Zep laughed. "Don't be angry, Mandy! I didn't harm a hair on his purdy little head. On the contrary, I was quite gentle with him…," he said, grinning at Adam.

Then, Jigsaw entered the room as well. "Zep, it's enough now. Mr. Faulkner is none of your business, you should rather help me instead of bothering him."

Zep shrugged, John turned his head to Adam. "I must beg your forgiveness, Adam. I apologize for Mr. Hindle not behaving. I'll make sure it won't happen again." He said quietly.

Adam remained straightfaced.

"I have to pee!" he said straight into his face.

John nodded. "Of course, I won't keep you from doing that. Someone will accompany you to the toilet," he said. Zep grinned. "I can do that! Trust me, I won't let him run away!"

John shook his head. "No, Zep. I want Amanda to do this."

Adam growled. "Yeah, so do I!"

Zep chuckled quietly, raised a brow. "Why so? Are you hiding something, little one?"

Adam wanted to shout at him when Amanda untied him and held the gun on his temples. "Come on now! And hurry!" she ordered and brought him to the toilets.

The whole way, Adam was thinking. He hadn't lied about the whole peeing thing. He was also alarmingly aware of the fact, that trying to escape was pointless.

He was only thinking about one thing. Lawrence was alive.

And that was, what was keeping him to wanting to stay alive, too.

**TBC…**


	5. Remorse

**Chapter 5. Remorse**

Adam was accompanied by Amanda until they reached the toilet. She opened the door with a key and pointed at a slightly rosty sanitary furnishing. "There you go. But hurry!"

Adam made a face, although he had reckoned that it wouldn't be very clean. With a serious look on his face, he stepped inside, opening his zipper. But he still felt her eyes on his back.

"Would you mind to turn around? I can't if somebody is watching," he sighed. Amanda rolled her eyes. "I can let Zep watch over you if you'd prefer so!" she said, annoyed. Adam knew she was bluffing. But he also didn't want to make her angry unnecessarily. He went into a position making her only see his back and began emptying his bladder.

Amanda didn't go away, kept a straight face. It was as if she was doing it once a day.

Adam pulled up his zipper when he was done. But he couldn't help asking a question.

"Is that why you brought me here? To watch what Zep is gonna do to me?"

Amanda didn't like Zep. Anytime she heard his name, she wished to be allowed to kill him. It remained a mystery to her why John allowed him to work with them, not to mention even enduring him. "Zep is to be the least of your worries, Adam," she said. "I don't know what he told you, but he will neither be the one to test him, nor will he be doing anything else to you, so, you should rather be scared of John."

He was. Jigsaw scared him in a terrible way. But so did Zep. However, he felt safe and secure with Amanda. She was indeed a little harsh and had a huge fixation on Jigsaw, but she was also the only one he wasn't scared of to talk to.

Amanda grabbed his shoulder and pushed him forwards gently. "Come on now, we don't have all day!" she bellowed, but before she and Adam could even make a step forwards, Zep had blocked their way with an smug grin.

"Done already? What a pity, I really wanted to see a bit of the show!"

Amanda rolled her eyes. "Move your ass out of the way, Zep! I gotta bring the boy back!" she snapped at him. Zep raised his arms. "I can do that for you. Meanwhile, you can relax a little bit," he offered.

Amanda grinded her teeth angrily, her face went red with rage.

"No, you can't! There is a reason John wanted _me _to watch over him and not you! Because you sick little wanker can't keep your hands to yourself! John trusts me more than he trusts you, _a whole lot _more. Learn playing along with his rules already!" she yelled wrathfully. Now, Zep was glaring at her.

"Don't you pride yourself on it, _Mandy_! I'm not as clenched as you are, I'm a lot more able to continue his work, as the new puzzle-murderer, the new Jigsaw!" he growled. Amanda pointed her gun on his forehead.

"If John says you're not coming near Adam, then I'll fucking make sure you're not coming near him! If he says, kill Zep, then I will kill you! Sadly, he didn't breathe that wish yet, which is why I have to let you little rat live!" she hissed.

Helplessly, Adam looked between the two of them. At that moment, he felt like a trophy, a prize, of which was not sure yet who was the one to win it.

Zep glared at Amanda with rage, his eyes wandered over to Adam.

"I wanna talk to John about that!"

"Well do it, rat face!" she hissed and pushed Adam back into his room, pushed him onto the chair harshly and tied up his wrists behind it. She didn't say another word, she just crossed her arms and leaned onto the wall. It was as if she had known what was about to happen next, John stepped inside.

He looked at each of them shortly, but thoroughly, but before he was even able to say a word, Zep stormed inside. "John, I gotta talk to you, now! Alone!" he bellowed, narrowing his eyes at Amanda. She looked at him right the same way, flipped him off.

Silently, John nodded, opened the door to his room for him. Zep made short work, slammed the door shut and glared at him. "We had an agreement! I'll do the dirty job for you and get the boy in return!" he hissed. John looked at his opponent thoroughly.

"You haven't done anything for me yet, Zep. Furthermore, there was no talk of torturing Mr. Faulkner to death," he said quietly.

Zep rolled his eyes. "Who said I would attack the wee one at once?! I just want revenge, which I can practice on him in every way I can think of. Believe me, it will be a great pleasure to me to tickle his weak point out of him! And then I'll consider what else to do with him…"

John raised an eyebrow. Zep shook his head, grinning. "Don't you tell me the boy's charms didn't catch your eye yet. True eye candy, a delicate flower in full bloom, I can't take my eyes off of him!" he chuckled. John felt the pink color rise to his pale cheeks.

"You'll never change, will you? But Adam is not here to exhibit his looks. I don't deny that he is indeed an attractive young man. But the point is why he's here. He has to pass his test," he said.

Zep leaned against the wall. "I know, that ain't new to me. Don't take it amiss, John. Every hunter has fun admiring his prey. The pity is that you're the hunter. You have no idea what a feast for the eyes went in front of your shotgun," he said. John knew how to prevent himself from blushing again.

"Bring him to me, Zep. I wanna talk to him, in private. And leave Amanda alone. I know that it's you who awakes her violent fit of temper. Amanda went through enough already. Just leave her in peace!" he ordered. Zep felt the hidden breeze of severity in his voice. His eyebrows tightened. "Your wish is my command," he growled. "But remember, I'll get what I want!" John didn't look at him anymore, but Zep wasn't willing to give up. "John!" he hissed. "I don't like things held out before me I can't have in the end!" Again, there was no answer. Angrily, he pulled the door shut behind himself and passed Amanda silently, approaching Adam.

But she had grabbed his shoulder quickly.

"I thought I told you to leave the boy alone, Zep!"

He pulled away from her with anger. "I'm supposed to untie him and to bring him to him. _By order of John_."

Amanda went pale. He had just said what she used to say. Filled with grudge and hate, she stared at Zep's back, and again, the fear to lose John and her destiny rose. Wrath and fear filled her mind, two feelings she hadn't learned to control yet. She clenched her fists, her fingernails digging into her flesh.

Adam began to struggle wildly when he saw Zep approaching him. "Stay away! Don't you touch me, you pervert!" he screamed.

Zep came closer with slow steps, bending over him. "Ssh, ssh! No need to bring out the claws, little tomcat…!"

Adam spat in his face. Grinding his teeth with rage, Zep wiped his cheek dry and held the gun to his forehead without hesitation. "Don't go too far, boy!"

As if at the touch of a button, Adam held still, although he didn't want to. Actually, he wanted to continue struggling, even if it didn't help and just provoked him. Zep pulled out a camera out of the pocket of his jacket, and took a photo of him. Without Zep saying anything, the camera disappeared inside of the pocket again, he untied Adam's wrists and pointed his gun at the back of his head.

Carefully, Adam got up, approached the door, being rushed by Zep. He was about to take the doorhandle in his hand when he suddenly felt Zep pushing the gun tighter into his back, nearing his ear with his lips.

"Are you afraid of me, little one?" he purred quietly.

Adam didn't respond. But his sudden, strong shaking and the goosebumps on his arms passed Zep as an answer. He grinned. "You're not nearly afraid enough," he whispered, and all of the sudden, Adam felt his hand sliding over his bum.

"Hey, what…! Hands off!"

His temper had returned, and he had bashed his hand away. He glared at Zep with hate. "You keep away from me, you lunatic!"

Zep bursted out in laughter, smirked. "My, how sensitive you are! Fiery, and twice as handsome! I like that! If I didn't have a score to settle with you, I would let you go just to seduce you, little one!"

Adam made a face. He was pretty sure that of all people he had ever met, Zep was the most disgusting one. He even outnumbered his landlord, the old Hobbs.

"You're calling _me_ little? You're not much taller than I am!"

Zep pushed him into the room. John was waiting already, sitting on a chair. "Leave us alone, Zep."

He nodded. "Of course, John. As you wish," he said pretending obedience, closed the door. Adam had forgotten about Zep now, just like everything else. The only thing on his mind now was John, sitting right in front of him.

Amanda growled at Zep angrily. "What did you do for John to send _you _bringing Adam to him?!" Zep laughed.

"Well, for once it was me who buttered him up, Mandy!" he chuckled. "I've done my job pretty well. I know the weak point of the boy already. Now the only thing I still gotta do is to find out the weak point of his weak point, and we can let the games begin!"

John looked at Adam for a while, remained silent. He eyed that young, slim man, who was shaking all over and was staring at him through his greyish eyes like a cornered deer. John looked at him with no expression on his face.

"Step closer, Adam."

Carefully and nervously, Adam came up to him, sat down on the chair that was offered to him. However, he didn't want to look at him, looked at his feet instead. John didn't look away from him, started to talk.

"Zep and I just had a little difference in opinions concerning you," he said. "I'll be the one to test you, and unfortunately, Zep serves me as material for that."

Adam swallowed. "He will hurt me. He wants revenge. And you will hurt me, too," he said quietly. "Because I have to pass my test. Because I haven't understood the game yet."

John laughed quietly. It wasn't an evil laughter, but neither a friendly one. Which was exactly what made Adam nervous. This man was a book with a lock. He never knew what he was thinking, what he was planning, what he was about to do next.

"That's right. At least you've understood one thing by now," John said, leaning in his face to the boy's. "I don't wanna hurt you, Adam. I don't wanna keep you my prisoner. But I want what's best for you, and this is the only way we…!"

He had to stop. Adam was crying. But not loudly. Just sniffing from time to time, and then, John saw tears running down his cheeks. He was surprised.

Having Adam wipe his eyes and nose with his wrist didn't make it any better for him, on the contrary.

There it was again, that remorse. The same remorse he had felt after Amanda had passed her test. Her and Adam had been the only victims that had cried in front of him. Even if he had helped Amanda with it, he had felt sorry.

And it was the same with Adam now. He was regretting doing all these things to him. Seeing him imprisoned and vulnerable hurted him.

Slowly, he leaned in closer and lifted his chin. He wanted to say something to him, but those wet, greyish eyes prevented him from doing it. John had to gulp, blushed without wanting it. Those eyes… they awanked his protective instinct. The same he felt for Amanda. The same he felt for everyone weaker than him.

Adams eyes showed his feelings to him. Helpless, insecure and still there was a power, a fire, even if it was a small one. It had been clouded two months ago.

John sighed. As much as Adam awakened feelings inside of him – he wouldn't let him go without a test. "There's no way to deny it, Adam," he said. The young man was still whimpering. He snuffled like a little boy.

John wrapped an arm around him in an amicable manner, and pulled him to himself gently. "Ssh, it's alright. It will be hard… but I promise, no-one will hurt you," he said quietly.

Adam clutched his hand into John's clothing, into his chest, making him blush. Adam didn't know himself what was happening to him. He lay in the arms of the man who had kidnapped him for the second time now. However, it was not what he was perceiving.

"Lawrence…" he murmured quietly.

Disappointment raised inside of John. He let the boy have his free thoughts, his free will, but right now, he didn't want him to think of Lawrence Gordon, but of him.

"No, little one. I'm John," he said.

Wearily, Adam's fingers digged deeper into the material of his clothes. "John…," he breathed weakly and cuddled up to him.

John tried to avoid it, but nevertheless, a pleasant purr slipped out of his throat.

**TBC…**


	6. Old friends

IamMadlyInLoveWithJohnnyDepp: Sure, don't worry. There will be plenty of Larry/Adam in this story. And John will keep his hands off of him, I'll make that perfectly clear! XD

* * *

**Chapter 6. Old "friends"**

Zep had started on his way to the hospital he had once worked in meanwhile. He knew that Lawrence Gordon was working there again. It made the whole thing a lot easier for him. As easy as stealing a pacifier from a baby, he thought.

As if he was still working there, he stepped inside. But he wasn't an employee anymore. Today he was, what society called a criminal. He kidnapped people, even acted out his sadism on them if there was the perfect opportunity. And he couldn't deny that he acquired a liking for it. Seeing frightened, defenseless people like Adam gave him the feeling of immense power, immense authority.

He was indeed out for continueing Jigsaw's work. With a few little changes though, he thought. He wanted to see people suffer, he wanted to let them go through hell. Especially Dr. Gordon and Adam. They would be his first victims.

He was a felon now. When the police had found him along with Adam and Detective Tapp's corpse, and brought him to a hospital right away, he had killed an orderly and a detective right after his recovery in order to escape. Now they were searching for him.

The whole city along with surrounding was looking for him and John.

At least John didn't kill anyone, he thought. He did. He had become a bloodthirsty, sadistic animal craving for more.

John looked at his work as his purpose. Teaching people to appreciate their and other's lives. It was for him just as remarkable as the career judge or doctor was to other people.

Zep didn't want Amanda to continue his work. This was his destiny, he thought. He disliked her just as much as she disliked him.

They both were sadistic and untamed. The difference between them was the relationship to John. Zep wasn't of any interest for John, but Amanda was.

Zep never really knew what was going on between them. If they loved each other deeply, pseudo father-daughter relationship or if it was still developing. But he didn't care about it. He knew that John had not much time to live left.

Calmly, he ambled towards the counter and leaned over it.

"How can I help you?" a quite young employee asked, he was new. 'Doug Huber' was standing on his name tag. "Well, Doug," Zep said. "I'm a patient of Dr. Gordon, and I urgently have to talk to him. Believe me, I wouldn't bother you if it wasn't much of importance."

While saying that, he put on a smile as sweet as sugar.

Doug smiled back. "I'll see what I can do, Mr…?"

"Hindle! Zep Hindle!"

Doug nodded and left the counter to go to Dr. Gordon's office. He knocked politely and waited for permission to come inside by a toneless "Come in!".

"Dr. Gordon? A patient wishes to talk to you immediately."

Lawrence Gordon didn't even look up at his employee. He was reading in a big pile of paper. "Make an appointment with him, I don't have time right now."

Doug gulped. "He said it's urgent."

Lawrence was still engrossed in his documents. "Is he hurt?"

"No, he's unharmed. But still…"

Lawrence browsed through his documents, still didn't look at him. He sighed.

"His name, please."

"Zep Hindle."

That was when Lawrence finally looked at him, his eyes opened wide and his face all pale.

"What was the name?"

"Zep Hindle, Sir. I was surprised too, his name sounds indeed a little strange."

Lawrence got up hysterically. "That's impossible!" he stuttered. "No way it can be him!"

Dark circles were under his eyes, and where his right foot had been once, there was an artifical limb now. He had become a sad, lonely man.

He gulped down the lump in his throat.

"Bring him to me, Doug. Alone. Don't let anyone know he's here!"

A little dumbfounded, Doug nodded and left for a few minutes. Lawrence refused to believe what he had just heard. He also thought Zep was dead. He had seen himself how Adam had hit his face with the toilet cover several times. In his opinion, no-one deserved death as much as Zep. He thought he was the puzzle murderer, didn't know about John being the true Jigsaw.

Before he was able to bear yet another hate-filled thought, Doug had entered his office with Zep next to him. Lawrence's breath seemed to pause when he saw that well-known face adorned with a sly grin.

He stared at him with a serious look on his face. "Leave us alone, Doug. Close the door!" he ordered.

Doug and nodded and turned around, and as soon as he had closed the door behind him, Lawrence didn't hold back his anger anymore.

"Hello, asshole! How can I help you, although there's nothing to help you with!" he growled with his eyes narrowed. Zep grinned out of amusement. "The pleasure is mine, Dr. Gordon. Don't worry, I'm not here to argue with you. I merely wanna talk to you… and to persuade you."

Lawrence's wrath increased. "What's there to talk, you psychopath! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't beat you to death right here right now!" he yelled filled with rage. Zep laughed. "I can even give you two reasons. First off, you don't wanna go to jail and impair your distinction even more, and second, I'm having someone in my pocket who is perhaps of your interest."

Lawrence's face went white. "I-if you harm Alison and Diana…!" he began, but Zep stopped him. "Taking your dear wife and your cute daughter hostage again would be way too easy, believe me. You're wrong, it's someone else."

Lawrence was thinking about every person he knew, but he couldn't figure it out. Zep grinned. "I knew you wouldn't know," he said. His hand slipped into his jacket pocket and he threw the photo on the ground in front of him. "Allow me to present my lovely kidnap victim to you!"

Carefully, Lawrence knelt down to pick up the photo. When he saw the tied up person on it, the air in his lungs seemed to fade.

It was Adam.

"Oh god…," Lawrence murmured, straightening the crumpled photo. It really was Adam.

For a couple of seconds, he was engrossed into the photo, until he raised his head to look at Zep. "Adam is alive?"

Zep nodded. "Yep, he is. And I'm pretty sure you're interested in his well-being. After all, you became so fond of him!" he said grinning. Lawrence blushed. "Bullshit! I've hardly known him, he doesn't mean anything to me!" he stumbled. Zep leaned against the wall comfortably, yawned. He looked around the room, as if this whole thing wasn't about Adam.

"Yeah, I told him that, too. That you don't care about his life in the least and that you have forgotton about him completely," he said. Now, Lawrence looked more serious than ever before, his eyebrows tightened. "I thought about Adam everyday. I never forgot about him, I was worrying about where he is and how he is every single day!" he growled at Zep. "I was worried about him being dead, damnit!"

Zep grinned even wider now, let his tongue slide over his teeth. "Is that a confession, doc?"

Lawrence gulped down the rising wrath inside of him. "It's no confession, it's called worry! I was in the same situation he was two months ago, that's all! Apart from that, I don't fucking care about him!" he bellowed.

Zep shrugged, chuckled quietly. "How touchingly you lie, Dr. Gordon. Well, if you really don't care about him, you probably won't mind me harm a few hairs on his head then," he said. "He's cute. I'm thinking about making him… well, my personal pet. I mean, hey, the lad seriously is an attractive morsel!"

Lawrence panted with rage. He didn't like the way Zep was talking about Adam. He couldn't help himself, but for the first time in his life, he felt the cold stitch of jealousy.

"Alright, what do you want from me! What do I have to do for you to let him go!" he said.

Zep blinked at him. "There's no 'you' yet. Sadly, there's still an 'us'. So, the question is when _we _will let him go." He began. "We wanna play a game. You better play along if Adam's welfare is important to you."

The doctor glared at him from the corner of his eyes. "How will I find you? There has to be any way for me to contact you!" he said. His opponent raised a brow. "It seems you've never played that kind of game before," he realized. "It's the other way around. I contact you. Get used to it."

Lawrence clenched his fists. He had to hold himself back not to scream and to attack him. He didn't want his colleagues and patients to know what was just happening. What a horrible crime just took place in his office.

"I'll get back to you tomorrow evening," Zep said. "Then you'll follow my very instructions. You'll be given a meeting place."

The doctor nodded. "I'll comply with it."

His opponent suppressed a grin. He didn't want to appear malicious and sly alone, but also serious, since he wanted to become John's successor. As a strolling mystery, like a phantom: not getting caught and always ready to attack.

"Good. I hope you're taking my warning serious. If you call in the police, it will be all over for your beloved."

Lawrence cursed him inside of his thoughts. Because it was exactly what he was thinking of. Zep had known about it. Whoever he works with, he must be very malicious and intelligent, he thought.

Zep turned around and took the handle in his hand to leave the room. "Since things are clear now, I'll be leaving now. Don't worry, you'll hear from me soon. And I'll also pass on greetings to your dear Adam if you wish so. What can I tell him from you, Dr. Gordon?"

Lawrence swallowed. He didn't really knew if Zep was serious or if he was trying to make fun of him. But he was ready to take the risk of getting laughed at. "Tell him that everything's gonna be OK. That I'll do everything to help him!" he stumbled. And there it was again, Zep's evil grin.

"Anything else to add? Maybe something more personal? Don't worry, I won't laugh," he said. Lawrence's cheeks went a bright red. This man is just to suck, he thought.

"No. That's all."

Zep nodded. "As you wish," he said and opened the door. "You'll hear from me."

And then he was gone. Lawrence was alone in his office again. He looked at the photo of Adam. He was alive. He exactly remembered that insolent, screaming with helplessness young man he became acquainted with in the bathroom back then. The only ray of hope on a gloomy day, he thought. Adam was alive.

John still had his arm wrapped around Adam tightly. Soothingly, he stroked his hair, just like he did to Amanda anytime she was sad or troubled. He had actually always felt good in the role of the replacing father. He knew how much his Amanda had suffered from her drug-addicted, drinking father.

With Adam, it was very likely, but still not the same. With him, he didn't feel in the role of a father, but in the role of a leader. A leader bringing a poor, lost soul back on the straight and narrow way. He stroked his cheek gently. He would let him do his difficult test. But he would protect him as well. No-one may hurt him, he thought.

Adam looked up at him, until his eyes met John's. Greyish blue meeting icy blue.

John suppressed a sigh. This wasn't the face of a voyeur, not anymore. It was the face of a desperate, lonely man that was scared of what was still to come.

"Let me go," he pleaded suddenly. "I promise, I won't tell you on the police!"

John shook his head. "You're not going anywhere, Adam. Not, before you haven't passed your test. You have to prove me that you deserve life."

Adam sighed desperately. "Please! I beg you, I'll do everything right from now on! I swear! Please let me go!"

John looked at him with no expression on his face. "I don't like to repeat myself, Adam. I told you it's what's best for you. Believe me, it will be an experience to enrich your life."

Adam jumped to his feet, clenched his fists. "Damnit, you're nuts! Lemme go this instant, you… you animal!" he screamed.

That was when John got up. The courage that had just awakened inside of Adam for a minute disappeared just as quickly. Although the high age difference, John's height scared Adam to no end. He overtopped him, just like he overtopped Amanda and Zep.

He approached him slowly, leaning his head in to his.

"I said you're staying here. You're not leaving this place until you've either passed or failed your test." The kindness was gone. His voice was quiet, but Adam still heard the menacing undertone he was speaking in. His cold, blue eyes met the younger one like a knife. "I hope that was clear enough."

Scared and with his lower lip quivering, Adam nodded. John didn't even need to threaten him with a weapon to make him submissive to him.

The tips of their noses touched each other, John was so close, he could see the sweat on his forehead slowly appearing.

"I'm glad we get along…"

Adam flinched before his forehead could touch his as well. Being close to him had just been pleasant to him, but now, there was nothing but fear left inside of him. He also didn't want anyone to come that close to him. Only Lawrence had been so close to him before. And for some strange reason, Adam wanted it to stay that way.

John flinched as well. "Don't be scared of me, Adam. I don't want you to be. I don't wanna be the one you despise the most. I don't want you to see me as your foe," he said quietly.

Adam blushed. And only a few seconds later, panic raised inside of him. He started shaking. He felt his heart tighten painfully. He didn't know why, but suddenly he thought he commited some kind of betrayal. It was what he wanted! He wanted to see him as his foe, as a bloodthirsty monster. He didn't want to like John, Jigsaw, the puzzle murderer. But he had for a very short moment. Now he felt hate rise – hate against himself.

Without having John say anything, Amanda opened the door. She looked between the two of them in confusion. None of them was sitting on a chair. They were both standing, a distance was between them. Adam looked nervous and desperate, John looked calm, but still stressed. She blinked.

"John? Are you… finished? Shall I bring him back?" she asked.

John nodded. "Bring him back, Amanda. I'm done. I told him everything he has to know."

She nodded, pointed the gun at his temples, giving him the sign of going outside. She looked back at John.

"John, I… I gotta talk to you… I can't wait with it. I'm sorry."

John nodded insightfully. "You don't have to be sorry, Amanda, dear. You know I always have time for you. Just come to me if you feel like it."

Amandas cheeks went pink, she nodded. "Thanks, John."

Adam turned his head back to look into the face of the cruel man that kept him imprisoned. It wasn't the face of a killer. He had to admit that he was impressed and even stirred. The way he talked to Amanda, the way he looked at her… Adam knew exactly it was a kind of love. They weren't relatives, and they weren't married to each other. And still he treated her like his most precious treasure.

Adam couldn't help himself, but he became envious. He had never had someone that loved him sincerely, that even had time for him. His mother used to go to work for far too long, and his father died at a young age. He died when Adam was eight years old. From that day, him, his mother and his younger brother Kevin had lived with his mother's new husband… who had hated Adam more than anyone else.

Adam had had lots of girlfriends… but it had mainly been about sex. There had never been anything about love. He hadn't wanted it back then. But since two months, he was longing for someone to trust, like Amanda.

No-one had ever told him that he loved him. No-one had ever told him to be there for him. No-one had ever promised him to help him.

Yes… once. There had been such a promise once. Adam remembered.

_I wouldn't lie to you…_

Adam ignored the harsh way he was pushed back into the chair by Amanda. He ignored the painful rubbing of the cord bearing down on his wrists again. He didn't care about it. Memory filled his head again. Lawrence… his face, his voice, his eyes.

Just when Amanda let go of him, Zep entered the room. Adam looked away quickly, Amanda rolled her eyes. Nobody was pleased over his return.

Zep took off his jacket, tossed it in a corner and revealed his shirt full of blood stains. The smell of sweat filled the air, he had been sweating. Adam blushed unwantedly, he had only been used to seeing him in his jacket. "Hey there, loveys! I hope you missed good old Zep, because I've missed you terribly!" he yelled mockingly, and spat on the floor.

Amanda got up and passed him, with annoyance in her eyes. "Spare us your bullshit, Zep. Best thing for you to do is to go in your room and to stay inside!" she said, left the room and went into her own. Zep rolled his eyes. "Missed you too, Mandy!" he said sarcastically, turning around to Adam. "And I missed you the most, snookums."

Adam looked the other way. "Leave me alone, damnit! You have a screw loose somewhere!" he hissed. Zep shrugged. "Alright. If you don't wanna know what Dr. Gordon said, then I won't tell you."

Adam's eyes opened wide, he turned to Zep at once."You met Lawrence??"

"I did, yes. Gosh, you should have seen how angry he was when he saw me… it wasn't a pleasure, it really wasn't," he said, leaning against the wall. Adam had forgotten he was tied on a chair already, since he tried to get up. "What did he say! Come on, speak up!"

Zep smirked smugly. "I could tell you, for a little reward…"

Adam narrowed his eyes at him. "Stop with that shit and tell me what he said! Come on, tell me!"

Zep sighed. "Alright. Well, I told him about our little game here… and then he wanted me to tell you that he's gonna help you… that everything will be OK…"

Adam's eyes started to shine, his heart started to race. He didn't knew if he could believe in what Zep said, but he hoped fervently for it to be true. "He's gonna get me outta here! He'll show you, damnit!"

Zep bursted out laughing. "Your naivety is really touching, little one. You always surprise me. You really have to be naïve if you build your hopes up on that cripple…," he chuckled. But Adam didn't let him scare him. He believed in Lawrence to get him out of there.

"What else did he say? Tell me!"

Zep looked at the ceiling. "Well… he didn't really say it… but I could tell by the look on his face. He just didn't dare to say it…"

Adam stared at him with confusion. "What do you mean? Tell me! What did he want to say?"

Zep looked at him thoroughly. "You really wanna know, little one? It's not that I wouldn't tell you, but… are you really sure?"

"Absolutely sure, man! Tell me!"

"Alright then," Zep said. Adam waited for an answer, but that answer never came.

Instead, Zep cupped Adam's face in his hands quickly and kissed him passionately.

Time stopped inside of Adam. He knew who was kissing him. He despised that man, hated him from the depths of his heart. But it was, what Zep brought him from Lawrence. A kiss. Probably the strongest proof of love in the world. It wasn't a short, meaningless kiss. It was a profound kiss.

When he let up on him, Adam became angry again. He had kissed him. Even if it came from Lawrence, he didn't want it. He didn't want Zep to kiss him before Lawrence did!

"You fucking bastard! I'll kill you, don't you do that again!" he barked.

Zep for his part licked over his lips grinning. "Man, that was good. I should have done that much earlier, little one. You really have smooth, sweet lips," he said, getting a knife out of his pocket with a grin. "But the real fun has just begun…"

Adam's heart started beating rapidly when he saw him approaching him with the sharpened knife.

"No… no! NO! Keep away! No! Leave me alone! NO!"

He struggled wildly with panic, but he wasn't able to get free. Zep leaned over him, holding the cold grind of the knife under his chin, looking at him thoroughly.

"Alright, little one. Now I can finally take my revenge on you without having Amanda or John interrupt me…"

Adam was about to shed tears out of panic. He didn't know what he was going to do. If he was going to cut him, to torture him or to abuse him. He didn't know.

He felt the edge of the knife slide into his skin softly, which was when his panic awakened entirely. There was not much time left until it was to cut his flesh. Out of fear, he screamed for the currently impossible.

"LAWRENCE!"

* * *

**TBC...**


	7. Detective Matthews

A/N: Hey, guys! Don't worry about Adam. He's fine… yet. I really hope you guys enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 7. Detective Matthews**

Lawrence was sitting in his car, driving home. He wasn't living with Alison and Diana anymore. He got a divorce from Alison right after his recovery, he had moved into a simple apartment, all alone and despite his high salary, he lived quite modest. He was only seeing his Diana at the weekends. It hurt him. She was the only person he still loved from the depths of his heart. There was nothing left to say between him and Alison anymore. Diana had been the only bright spot in his dark life – until today.

Now, there were two persons he cared about. Her and Adam.

He blushed. He had realized his love for Adam after he had woken up in the hospital when he had been saved. The first thought haunting inside of his head had been Adam. Left back in that bathroom, lonely and scared, his foot chained up to a pipe.

He couldn't forget about his face. Affected with fear and panic of being left to die alone in that horrible place.

Lawrence recalled that short moment when their hands had touched. Those of Adam had been dirty and sweaty, while his had been cold and shaking. Again, he blushed. It had been such a terrible day, and still, there was one beautiful memory about it. When Adam had desperately tried to cling to him, wanting to pretend him from leaving.

"_Don't leave me!"_

Lawrence was quite sure that he had never felt that way for somebody before. If the conditions had been different, he probably would have stayed.

With difficulty, he tried to recall Adam's eye color. He didn't know if they had been blue, green or brown. Nor, he remembered. They had been grey. His skin had been pale, his hair dark brown.

Now, Lawrence was getting nervous. Zep is able to do anything he wants to him, he thought. And he wasn't alone. Lawrence hadn't forgotten about Zep having said that there was an 'us'. Several people were able to hurt Adam.

With a flounce, he turned around the car, flooring the gas pedal. No matter what Zep has said, he thought. He would engage the police.

**OooO**

In panic, Adam was struggling. For a moment, Zep had let up on him, only to take off his jacket. And just the slow way he was doing it. He was looking at it as a kind of torture. He knew exactly about the few seconds of peace Adam received not calming him in the least, on the contrary. It was only making him more panic-stricken.

First, Zep pulled the jacket over his arms, then over his shoulders, adjusting it. Adam couldn't deny that he looked in fact quite menacing in it. But also, he looked better in it.

Without the black jacket and the black leather gloves, he looked almost harmless – but he wasn't.

Adam knew there was no point in struggling. He was only rubbing his wrists sore with it, only inflicting pain on himself. The ties wouldn't loosen up. He wasn't hoping to get free with it. He just wanted to show him he wasn't helpless and weak. That he would never be his subordinate.

Zep slipped the gloves over his fingers, moving them forwards and backwards, just like doctors always did. Adam cursed him. He'd love nothing better than to push him down and beat him up, just like he did once.

Zep approached him slowly, leant over him and held the knife edge to his cheek. "There we go, little one. Let's see what I can get out of you."

Adam glared into his blue eyes with hate. He'd love to scratch them out. Then, there was that victorious smirk of his, which he just wanted to beat away from his face. He wasn't able to turn his face away from him. One wrong movement, and Zep would hurt him.

Slowly, Zep let the knife slide down Adam's face. From time to time, he saw the young man wince, trying to turn away from him. Zep took a look at him. Only 26, helpless, short-tempered and more naïve than everything else he had seen before. He really built his hopes up on Lawrence Gordon.

Zep made a face. Dr. Gordon. He hated him, and the fact that Adam liked him made him even angrier. He found Lawrence despicable, thought he was nothing but a selfish show-off thinking he was the king of the world.

He sighed, leaning in his face closer to his. "Tell me, little one… what exactly do you like about Gordon? He's not worth your time," he said. Adam felt the heat rise inside of his head. "That's none of your fucking business! We're friends, and he said he'll get me outta here!" he hissed. Zep grinned. "Friends, huh? Don't you remember the second message coming from him?"

Adam blushed crimson red. That kiss. That profound, passionate kiss. He had to swallow, he couldn't deny that pleasurable feeling rising inside of him. Zep grinned smugly.

"Now, that's one interesting approach to friendship. Bun don't you count on him too much, little one. But what am I talking about, don't listen to me. Hope is always the last thing to die," he said coldly.

Now, Adam looked up at him desperately. What if he was right? He sighed, looked down at his feet. In his own opinion, he wasn't worth getting saved. He shook his head sadly. "Maybe you're right. Lawrence shouldn't waste his time searching for me." He looked up at Zep. "Please leave him alone. Just let him out of this. I don't want him to look for me. He's suffered enough."

Zep grabbed him by his hair harshly, pulling up his head, making him groan out of pain. "You still don't understand, little one! Gordon is part of the game, he even is one damn important piece on my chessboard!" Zep hissed. "He'll get to know everything he has to know from me, and if he forgets about the rules, it will turn out very bad for him!"

"Leave him alone!" Adam screamed.

They stared into each others eyes, Zep with anger and Adam with courage. He can't hurt Lawrence, he thought. Never.

Angrily, Zep digged his fingers deeper into the the dark brown hair, pulling up his head even more. "Listen up carefully, little tomcat! If you wanna play with the ball of wool, you gotta sit up and beg for me first! Same for your stupid doctor! There are rules in this game, and whoever disobeys them sadly has to go to hell. And that would be a shame about you, my pretty!"

He came dangerously close to his face. "By the way…," he breathed. "You should rather worry about your own wealth. If you don't do what I say, I'll have to hurt you, and believe me, I really don't want to." He let go of Adam's hair, but instead, he picked up his chin between his index finger and his thumb. "Why don't you just forget you've ever seen Dr. Gordon and join me instead? Believe me, I actually am a pretty nice guy." His grin grew wider.

Adam's eyes narrowed. "I die first, you maniac!"

Zep growled with wrath, rose his fist and punched him right onto his cheek, making his head turn to the side. Adam groaned loudly with pain, but he wasn't able to recover. Zep grabbed his chin back to the middle so he had to look at him.

"Stupid child! If everything you think about is Dr. Gordon, you'll plunge right into doom, and I wanna save you from that! You should be grateful! Be grateful already!"

He grabbed Adam's hair again and pulled up his head tightly. "Come on, I can't hear you! Say it, damn it!" he growled harshly. Adam whimpered. The quiet groaning accompanying his breath became louder by each second.

"Y-yes… I'm grateful… I'm grateful…"

Finally satisfied, Zep let go of his hair. "See? It's so much easier if you get less resistant," he said quietly and stroke his hair. He leant down his face to his again, but Adam didn't look at him. He didn't want to look at him. Instead, he looked down at the floor.

Zep was looking at him thoroughly for a while. "Cry."

"I have cried already."

Zep realized him becoming more resistant again since he wasn't in pain anymore. He was defenceless, there was no way he could escape from him, and still he was trying to defend himself.

"I haven't seen you cry. When did you cry and before whom, hmm?"

Adam looked away out of shame. "Before… Jigsaw."

Zep sighed. He leant in that close to him, his lips touched his ear. "Kiddo…," he purred quietly. "You're not really making it easier for me. I have to prevent myself from untying you…" Adam felt him starting to kiss up his neck. Panic awoke inside of him.

"W-what are you doing…!"

"Just keep still and enjoy it, little one… don't worry, I won't hurt you…," Zep whispered, but Adam started to struggle immediately. "Leave me alone! Go away, damn it!"

Slowly, Zep let his hand slide under Adam's shirt, which was when he didn't hold back anymore.

"HELP! AMANDA!" he screamed. "JOHN!"

Quickly, Zep held the knife to his throat, just the moment when John and Amanda rushed into the room. Amanda's eyes opened wide, she didn't want to believe what she was seeing. Adam sitting there, scared, being threatened with a knife by Zep. She had neglected her task of watching Adam. She gulped. She was worrying about his life, worrying about being hated by John.

Adam whimpered out of mortal fear, looked at the two of them with pleading and desperate eyes. "Please! Help me!" he begged. "Help!"

John was watching the scenario before him, his eyebrows tightened. "What's the meaning of this, Zep?"

Zep himself looked back at him with just the same serious expression. "It seems I have to remind you of our agreement once more, John! I've done what you have asked me to! I have contacted that blasted doctor and brought him into the game, now you have to give me the boy!"

John seemed to go right through him with his cold eyes. His eyes were like a glacer. Cold and icy, frigid. "And it seems I have to remind you of the fact that Mr. Faulkner is still part of the game, which is why I can't spare him," he said calmly and looked at Adam, who was staring at him now with disbelief. At that moment, he even forgot about Zep threatening him with a knife. "_You _engaged that pig to bring Lawrence into this??"

John didn't respond. Adam felt his chest tighten. They're all in cahoots together, he thought. He didn't want Lawrence to die because of him. He was only thinking of him right now. Only of the man, who had promised to save him. At that moment, he didn't even feel Zep grab him by his shirt and holding the knife even tighter to his cheek, letting it slide down to his throat.

John's eyes never left Zep's, as if it was a fight. "Zep, take that knife away and leave him away. That's not a plea," he said. He was talking through his teeth. Adam felt that he would love to yell.

Zep didn't listen to him. He looked at him, but he didn't let go of Adam. Then, John and Amanda saw a thin trail of blood come up under the knife on Adam's throat. Amanda gulped, stared at him with hate. "Zep, leave him alone! Go, hit the road!" she barked at him. He still wasn't listening. He directed the blade on Adam's throat carefully, on the small wound he had already brought on him. John clenched his fists, and it was the first time both Adam and Amanda witnessed him furious.

"Zep, leave him aloen! DON'T HURT HIM!"

Zep was surprised himself by John's sudden tantrum. He put the knife back into his jacket pocket, glaring at John and Amanda angrily. "If you don't give him to me now, it's merely a matter of time when I will get him myself!" he growled dangerously.

Although Amanda's hand was shaking, she she put her gun out of her belt quickly and aimed it at him. "Go away from him! I don't care where to, just go!" she ordered hysterically.

But Zep didn't leave that quickly. His eyes were still on the tied up boy whose heart was beating that fast, it was in danger busting out of his chest.

He leant over him, his eyes never leaving his, as if he wanted to plunge inside of them. "It doesn't end here, little one," he whispered. "I'll get what I want!"

He fleetingly licked the blood off of his neck, making Adam struggle and yell again. "Damn it, leave me alone! You're nuts, just keep away from me!"

Zep laughed maliciously. "You better stop insulting me, little one. At some time or another, you and I will be alone… all alone, just the two of us. You don't want me to beat you to a pulp first, or do you?"

He pinched Adam's cheek and left the room laughing, went directly into his own room. Scarcely he had closed his door when Amanda started sobbing. "I'm so sorry, John… I promise to watch him better from now on!" she whimpered. John looked at her soothingly, stroke her cheek gently. "It's not your fault, it's mine. I should have been more careful," he sighed, and turned to Adam. "Are you alright, Adam?"

At first, Adam was thinking of Lawrence. If he could ask John, what part of the game Lawrence was. But he knew he wouldn't get an answer, sighed. "Yes, I'm fine. I… thank you. He could have done anything to me…" he said. He was saying that to Amanda and John of all people. Those who kept him their prisoner. John turned his back to both of them. "You should rest, Adam. I apologize for Zep's behavior. I'll make sure it won't happen again, don't worry. I'm sure Amanda is indeed capable of taking care of you."

Amanda nodded quickly, almost eagerly. She wiped her wet eyes with her hand. "Yes, I will. I'm so sorry…" she said plaintively, putting her gun back into her belt. John started coughing suddenly, returned to his room and closed the door. Amanda sighed. "Get some sleep, Adam," she said. "One day has passed already, and you have nothing better to do."

Adam nodded numbly. He was indeed a little tired. He moved his shoulders and his arms a little bit, witnessed Amanda dim the light.

**OooO**

Lawrence got out of his car, approached the police station directly. His once normal gait had become a slight limping, almost a scuffling. He wasn't able to run anymore. He sighed sadly. A stroke of fate he hadn't learned to deal with yet.

He pushed the door open, looked around. There was not a soul to be seen in the foyer. But he heard voices. Lawrence took a deep breath and followed what he was hearing, until he came to a door. There was a sign marked 'Eric Matthews'.

He knocked on the door politely, heard a woman talk to a man, or rather discuss. It took a while until they opened the door.

A middle-aged woman with wavy, bright brown hair and a slim figure looked at him. "Yes?"

Lawrence nodded at her politely. "Hello. I hope I'm not interrupting anything, but I have an important reason to be here. I need your help!"

The woman nodded. "Alright, what's wrong?" "I want to report an abduction."

She seriously looked over to the man sitting on a chair and lightening himself a cigarette. "Eric, there's someone in need of help!" she said, but he didn't seem to be interested. "Who isn't?" he said languidly, took a puff from his cigarette. He was about forty, but still he was enviably handsome. Tall and of muscular physique, his hair bright brown and short, the eyes greenish.

The woman sighed and shook her head. "Please excuse him. He usually looks… more comitted," she said while shaking Lawrence's hand. "I'm Detective Allison Kerry, and that sleeping pill over there is Detective Eric Matthews."

Lawrence nodded and sat down on the chair he was offered by Kerry. "Good. Let's start with everything you know. Who was abducted and by whom?"

"The abductor is Zep Hindle, I can say that for sure."

Before he even got the chance to explain who Zep was, Eric had started to laugh already. "Oh, him! We're looking for that guy already! Considering how small he has lots of things on the ball, who'da thunk it…"

Kerry rolled her eyes. "And who was abducted? A relative?"

Lawrence blushed a bit. "No. A… friend of mine. About twenty-five, white. His name is Adam Faulkner."

Kerry blinked. "Hmm… Adam Faulkner… his name rings a bell... wait a sec!"

She got up and opened a drawer filled with documents, rummaging around in it. Lawrence blinked. Was she the one who had saved Adam back then?

She came back with some sheets, gave him one of them. "I've got three things about your Adam here. First thing would be this… he was saved along with Mr. Hindle and Detective Tapp from a deserted house two months ago, after being kidnapped by the Jigsaw killer. Second thing is this report of today… he was reported missing by his landlord already, guess how annoying that man was."

Lawrence blinked. "And the third thing?"

"Well," Kerry began. "This belonged to Detective Tapp once. Before he died, he had hired young Faulkner with taking photographs of somebody for him. He had informed himself about Faulkner first."

Lawrence felt the heat rising to his head. He gulped down a thick lump in his throat. Detective Tapp had hired Adam to spy after _him_. He looked at Kerry. He didn't want to tell her, he thought it would be quite misplaced. He scratched the back of his head nervously. "Well… now that you know about it… don't you wanna start right away?"

Eric got up, breathing out a thick cloud of acrid smoke. "Gimme that, Kerry!"

She handed him Adam's files, he browsed through them, looked at his photo and his personal data. "Hmm… cute…" he murmured, looked at Lawrence. "So you're sure the lil' chap here was abducted by Zep Hindle and not the Jigsaw killer?"

Lawrence blinked. "I… I thought Zep Hindle _is_ the Jigsaw killer…?"

Eric stubbed out his cigarette in an ashtray, grinned at Lawrence. "You don't know as it now stands, do you? We don't know exactly who Jigsaw is, but it's not Zep Hindle by all means!"

Lawrence got up. "Listen, it can't be anybody else! This man had abducted me and Mr. Faulkner, just to let us play his sick games and to kill us after!" he said. Eric shook his head casually. "Listen, sir… I don't know who you are, and I don't care if you have been one of his victims in the past, but the police does preclude Zep Hindle as Jigsaw!"

Lawrence rolled his eyes. "This is ludicrous! I know exactly he's the one who kidnapped me and Adam! I saw him! He wanted to shoot me!"

Eric sighed and let his arms hang down easily. "Maybe he has kidnapped the boy, but he has nothing to do with the abduction two months ago, _Dr. Gordon_!"

The doctor winced. Matthews knew who he was now. "May I ask what makes you so sure, _Detective_?"

Eric didn't say anything, he just opened another drawer and got out a clear-sighted bag containing a silver dictating machine. "That's why." He pushed the button and let the tape inside of it play.

Lawrence grew stiff. It was a cold, dark voice.

"_Hello, Mr. Hindle. Or as they called you around the hospital… Zep."_

**TBC...**


	8. Let the game begin

A/N: Next chapter! And don't kill me for the ending xD

* * *

**Chapter 8. Let the game begin**

Hours passed. Deep black night had fallen. Amanda was quietly laying in John's arms, her head gently placed on his chest. Neither of them said anything, John stroke her hair gently, staring into emptiness. He didn't know himself why he had become that angry. He had known exactly Zep wouldn't do any harm to Adam. That he wouldn't dare to do so.

"I'm so sorry, John," Amanda suddenly whispered. Her voice was very quiet, but John heard every word coming out of her mouth. "That was all my fault. If I had been more attentive, Zep wouldn't even have had the chance to speak to him…"

Silence broke again. Amanda listened to John's quiet breath. No-one was as precious to her as he was. She knew that. And so did he.

"Don't blame yourself, Amanda," he suddenly said. "It's my fault. It is my function to keep an eye on Zep and to keep Mr. Faulkner safe until his test due…"

Amanda was sobbing now. She squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting the tears to come out. "No, John. I promised to help you! I've been inept, unworthy and dumb!"she sniffed. John stroke her shoulder gently, pulled her closer to himself. Even though he wasn't looking at her, she knew his words and actions were all sincere.

"No. I've commited a whole lot more mistakes in my life than you have, Amanda. And I've just made another one. When I talked to the boy, I promised him nobody would hurt him… just like I promised you."

Amanda looked up at him with wet, red eyes. "You want to protect him?"

John nodded. "Yes, I intend to."

"Why?"

"Because he shares his test with another person. I know Adam has learned his lesson already. But there is something in his life he still hasn't put behind."

Finally, John looked at her. "I'm 'Jigsaw' to all the others out there, Amanda. I've not much time to live left and I know you're the only one I can count on. But… do you know, too?"

Amanda looked away from him out of shame. And John knew what she was thinking, again. He knew she doubted herself. How insecure she was. How scared she was of making mistakes that would never let her go again once she made them.

John looked away, stared into the air. His icy blue eyes sparkled. "Would you please bring Mr. Faulkner something to eat? He must be starving."

Amanda got up, nodded. "Of course, John." She went to the small fridge which was inside of the room. John for his part laid down on the bed carefully, letting his head rest on the pillow. He was indeed tired, felt weak. His limbs felt numb, his chest empty. He blinked weakly. He knew he was beyond recovery, and still he was trying to fight it. He also knew he would succumb to it sooner or later. He was beyond remedy.

Adam was sleeping, his head rested on his chest. Amanda approached him quietly with a plate and a big, empty glass. She looked at him, sighed. She could tell by his chest slightly going up and down due to his breath that he wasn't dead. He looked peaceful. Because of the sleep, there weren't any emotions seen. No fear, no panic, no anger, no despair. He was untroubled, all for himself. It almost made her heart ache to wake him up.

"Adam…," she whispered, shaking his shoulder slightly. "Adam!"

Both slowly and with difficulty, the young man raised his head, blinked. All in all, he had only slept for two hours. His greyish eyes blinked at her tiredly. "Y-yes? What's wrong?"

He yawned, shook his head a little bit in order to get fully awake. He would love to sleep along. But he didn't want to make her angry.

She put down the plate, showed the glass to him. "Wanna have a glass of water?"

All of a sudden, Adam was wide awake, nodded eagerly. "Yes. Yes, please!"

Amanda quietly went back to John's room with the glass in her hands, keeping Adam waiting for a couple of minutes. He was being all silent in order to make himself comfortable to Amanda. He was hoping to get more through it.

She came back with a bottle of dead water and the glass, full this time. She knelt down to him, holding the glass to his lips. Adam gulped it down eagerly, Amanda heard quiet burble come from his throat with every swig. He had drained it immediately.

Amanda bit her lower lip. "Want another one?"

"Yes, please."

She filled the big glass with water again, and again, he drained it down. He almost had to gasp for air because of his eagerness.

Amanda took the plate, took the toast greased with butter, held it to his lips. "Here. Eat. I've made this for you."

Adam took a bite hungrily, chewed and gulped in immense speed. The toast became less in Amanda's hand, until it was completely gone. Adam had eaten it quite fast. It didn't fill his stomach, it only fueled his hunger. But he didn't dare to ask for more.

Perfectly masterfully, Amanda took the glass, the plate and the bottle in her arms and turned around to leave him back alone. But she didn't get very far.

"Amanda?" she heard him say. Despite the meal he had just had, it was just a thin, painful cawing.

She sighed quietly, but she didn't turn around. "What is?"

"Thanks."

She gulped. She felt horrible now. She felt as if the poor guy was in her debt now. She shook her head wildly.

"Don't give your thanks to me, but to John. He's the one who's caring for you. He could just let you starve, but he doesn't. So, be grateful to him, not to me. I only obey orders and requests."

Adam nodded slightly. "Alright. Then give my thanks to John please."

She sighed again, looked at her feet, blinked. "I'll do that. Good night, Adam."

She left the room. Adam was on his own again. He knew now he hadn't to be afraid, neither of John nor of Amanda. It wasn't them. It was Zep. He was different from them. He was evil. What he wanted was fear, begging and terror. Adam couldn't deny he was still scared of John – of Jigsaw. But his fear of Zep was stronger. It was immense. He sighed. "G'night, Amanda."

**OooO**

Lawrence was on the way to his apartment now. He had been absorbed in thought inside of his car. He had notified the police. It was not Zep. He was no the Jigsaw killer. He was only a part of the game. And Adam was right in the middle of it.

Both Detective Kerry and Detective Matthews had told him they weren't able to start searching for them at once. Panic was awakening inside of Lawrence. He couldn't bear the thought of finding Adam desperate, hurt or even dead. The man he loved with every vein of his body.

Then there was that Detective Matthews. That arrogant, too self-confident smart-ass. At the police office, Lawrence has had the feeling he wouldn't even take the trouble of trying to find Adam and his abductors all along. As if he didn't give a shit at all. But Lawrence did. He didn't know what Adam was feeling – but he wanted him back.

He sighed. If they would find him, he would be able to talk to him. But only talk. He wouldn't be able to kiss him, touch him, stroke him. All the things he actually wanted to do.

He let his hand slide into his jacket pocket to get the keys to his apartment out… but he also took out the photo of Adam he was given by Zep.

Sadly, he looked at the young man on it. Bound, desperate expression. He was beautiful.

But he wasn't with him. Lawrence would only enter his lonely apartment, spend the night alone on the couch and wonder if the police had news for him already.

He unlocked his door quietly, scuffled inside, let his bag fall onto the ground. He wanted Adam. He didn't want to wait, he didn't want to stay out of it. He wanted Adam. He wanted him to be OK and safe. His thoughts were all focused on him, he sat down on his couch quietly and beheld the photo, straightening it with his fingers.

He looked desperate and tormented. All of the sudden, Lawrence thought of Zep. Recalled his words and the manner he talked about Adam. It had almost sounded like desire. Lawrence gulped. He didn't want that perverted, sick fuck to hurt Adam. In his opinion, the police should start searching for them as soon as possible.

He turned the photo around… and spotted Zep's message which he hadn't seen before.

There was written with a marker:

_No police. I'm not kidding._

Lawrence clenched his hand to a fist. That guy really had thought of everything. He had to help Adam, even if the price was the only thing he had left: his lonely life in peace.

**OooO**

Adam didn't sleep. He couldn't sleep. He nodded off from time to time, but he woke up just as quickly. He was even hungrier now than before. But he didn't complain. He was grateful they've at least brought him a small toast to eat. He had imagined the whole thing a lot worse.

For a short moment, he lowered his head, feeling like dozing again.

He didn't notice somebody standing in the doorway: Zep.

He was staring at Adam. There were a few meters between the two of them, but still he could see the sleeping beauty in front of him. Slowly and carefully, he came a few steps closer. Not because he didn't want to wake Adam up… because his sight alone seemed to paralyze him. He was standing in front of him now, looked down at him.

His lips were quivering, his breath became faster. It was as if he was standing before some kind of a holy shrine – or an exotic animal in a zoo.

He knelt down in front of him slowly, reached out his hand to touch his face. His hand was shaking, as if he was scared to touch him. He was so helpless and innocent… just what was arousing Zep. Having somebody in front of him who was weaker than him, to whom he could do whatever he wanted.

When the cold leather of his glove touched Adam's cheek, he daunted.

"W-what…?!"

Zep grinned. "Slept well, little one?" he asked with a sweet tone accompanying his voice.

Adam gulped. He didn't want to call for help at once. He wanted to show dignity. He glared at him. "Go. You're only getting yourself into trouble."

Zep laughed. "What a wildcat beneath all the cats! You're pretty courageous, little one. Tell me, are you feeling too safe? Do you seriously think that hysterical shrew Amanda and that old fart can protect you from me? Or that even your dear doctor comes to save you? Don't be a fool!"

Adam wrinkled his nose. "Lawrence will come and help me! He'll kill you!"

Zep shook his head grinning. "Wrong, snookums. _You _are killing me. I've never seen such an innocent like you. But also never someone seductive like you…"

He stroke a black streak of hair out of Adam's face behind his ear. Adam's cheeks turned crimson, he looked away from him quickly.

A wolfish grin curled on Zep's lips. "What's wrong? Am I embarrassing you, little one? You don't seem to know how you affect me. Sometimes when I'm alone, knowing you're only a room away, bound and at the mercy of me, I nearly lose my mind. You with your soft skin, your sturdy bum, your sweet lips and your clear, innocent eyes… believe me, this is slowly driving me insane."

Adam gulped. Never had someone spoken like this about him. His face turned red all over, he didn't look at his opponent.

Zep came closer to his cheek. The spot where his fist had beaten him was still glowing. "What's wrong? Does that turn you on?" he purred sensually. Adam's fear increased when he felt his lips on his neck and Zep's hand slide through his hair. But Adam didn't intend to let this happen to him.

"If you don't stop this instant, I'm gonna scream."

Zep blinked. He was surprised at how calmly he had said this. But he knew one thing: Adam wasn't bluffing. He meant it. He would scream. He didn't care about what would happen next.

But Zep didn't want to give up as well. "Are you? I admire your courage. You seem to love to play hard-to-get, my pretty. Always the same with you." He sneered quietly. He leant over his face that close the tips of their noses touched. "My angel, no matter if Dr. Gordon or whoever… not matter what man you count on… I really hope he knows how to take your sweet, innocent butt…"

Adam glared at him with hate. "You're sick!" he hissed.

But Zep didn't let him take his evil grin away. "I know. And shall I tell you something, little one? You can't stop me. Because you're mine. That's my agreement with John."

Adam gulped. He looked up at him with big, scared eyes. "B-but he said… when you were threatening me… he said…!"

"To hell with what he said! You're mine, and I can do what I damn want with you!"

Adam was silent now. He could by his sudden loud voice that Zep was angry. But it didn't last for a long time. For a while, they looked at each other.

Zep fixed his ganze on him, as if he wanted to absorb the younger one with his eyes. His eyes narrowed. "You really are incredibly naïve, little one. You put all your hope into that pain in the neck called Gordon… hope, the frog will turn into a king! Keep waiting then!"

Extremely sudden and with enormous speed, he put a gag out of his pocket and stuffed it into Adam's mouth, which was when he started to struggle. But he didn't manage to get rid of the gag. Especially not when Zep bound a bandana behind his neck so he wasn't able to spit it out. Adam struggled wildly, shook his head, but it was no use.

"Be still, damnit! You deserve it, you were begging for a punishment! By the way… I am indeed able to do some things in case you don't behave. I have your doctor in my hands. He's dancing to my pipe, and if you should bring trouble upon us, I will hurt him. He will be punished for all the shit you're pulling!"

Adam's eyes widened. No. Not Lawrence. Not him. He shook his head hysterically, looked at him pleadingly. Fear, despair and disgust were seen in his eyes. Sounds were coming from underneath the gag. _No. No. No! _

Zep blinked at him. "No? You don't want me to hurt the doctor?"

Desperately and as good as he could manage, Adam nodded. Zep leant over him. "Alright. Deal. I won't harm Dr. Gordon. But in return… you have to kiss me."

Adam felt sick immediately when he heard his opponent's words. He didn't want to. He didn't want to kiss Zep. Carefully, the older one took the bandana away from him, and took the gag out. "Well? Deal?"

Adam sighed, looked at the ground. "If I do so… will you really not hurt him? You promise?" he asked suspiciously. Zep nodded slowly, stroke the hair away from his forehead. "I promise. A kiss, little one… and I won't harm a single hair on your doctor's head… I'll only tell him the rules. Deal?"

The younger one nodded. He would give him what he wanted. A kiss, not more. Zep came closer. "Well? What is now?"

Adam nodded, glared at him. "We have a deal. I'll kiss you for Lawrence's safety. But believe me… I'll give you the passion of a broken branch, you sick fuck!"

Zep laughed. "I wouldn't be so sure of that, little one." That was all he said.

Then, very slowly though, he leant over Adam's face, coming closer to his lips with his own. He closed his eyes, their lips touched.

Adam was surprised. What he had actually expected was Zep forcing his lips brutally on his… but he was being genlte. Almost considerate.

The younger one slowly closed his eyes when the kiss became more intimate. He felt Zep's tongue on his own, and what Adam had just said was all forgotten. It was both passionate and demanding, until Zep let up on him and opened his eyes again. He didn't say anything, he only leant forwards and touched Adam's ear with his lips. "Good boy," he whispered, kissed his neck shortly.

Adam for his part looked up silently. He blushed crimson, his cheeks turned hot. Hot with shame and hot with excitement. He didn't know it was the same for Zep. Never had he experienced a kiss like this.

But still, Adam hated it. He hated himself.

But it was the only way to help Lawrence.

**TBC…**


	9. What's worth fighting for

**Chapter 9. What's worth fighting for**

All silent, Lawrence was sitting on his couch. He wasn't doing anything. The TV was off, just like everything else. Even the lights, although it was in the middle of the night already. He hadn't eaten anything. It was only one person haunting his mind.

Adam.

He exactly recalled the last thing he had said to him.

"_We're gonna be OK??"_

Well, they got out of there. But not together. They both were on their own. He was on his own inside his apartment and Adam was on his own in some dark room of which he didn't even know what building it was in. Lawrence was barely moving. He only got more worried. He sighed. It had been a mistake to call the police, he thought. They hadn't done anything yet, although Adam was in danger already.

A sudden sound ripped him away from his thoughts. Someone had knocked on his door. Lawrence looked up. Who could that be, around 11 PM?

He rose. Perhaps it was the police. Perhaps they had news for him!

With his heart beating rapidly, Lawrence approached the door. He actually was a bit of a pessimist. For the first time in his life, he dared to hope. But when he opened the door, his disappointment couldn't have been any worse.

"Good evening, doc. Am I interrupting something?"

Lawrence had to swallow. It was Zep standing before him. He was standing there as if he wasn't a criminal, as if he even was one of the tenants. His lips curled to an evil grin. "Well then? May I come in, or is this some kind of holy ground?"

Glaring at him hatefully, Lawrence stepped aside for him to enter his living room. He closed the door quietly, turned around to him. Zep beheld his apartment, pacing it out. But Lawrence for his part came to the point at once. "Come on, tell me! What now?"

Zep turned around to him. Lawrence looked him up. In his eyes, Zep was pathetic. The fact that he felt so confident because of the clothes he was wearing and that he knew how to handle a gun was just as ridiculous to Lawrence. But he had him over a barrel. If he didn't play along, he would hurt Adam. And he didn't want to risk that.

"The next step," Zep started, "… is for you to do, doc. It's your turn now. You have to justify yourself to me now, whether you like it or not."

Lawrence blinked. What was the meaning of this?

But he didn't get the chance to think about it. "Why do you wanna help Adam, hmm?"

He grinned at him with amusement while saying this. Lawrence sighed. He would so love to grab the closest knife and stab it right into his cold heart now. "Because I know him. I can't act as if I don't know who he is!"

Zep raised a brow. "Even though he took pictures of you and presented your private life to Detective Tapp? How very selfless!"

Lawrence sighed again. "He's in need of my help. And he's done just the right thing. It was long over between me and Alison already. He only showed it to me," he said. "I just have to help him."

Zep looked directly into his face. Lawrence was indeed not able to read his expression.

"The boy means a lot to you, doesn't he?"

Lawrence blushed. He didn't know how to respond now. He couldn't tell him. He couldn't tell him how much he loved Adam. How much he longed for him. How much he wished for him to be there with him, kiss him, hold him, push him onto the floor gently to ravish him.

"I told you," he hemmed and hawed. "I can't just ignore it."

Zep laughed. "And I can't understand it. Do you really think he'll repay you, or even be grateful? If you were in his position, he would just leave you to rot miserably!"

Lawrence growled. "That's not true! That's just a horrible lie! Adam may be imprudent and still young, but he wouldn't do something like that!"

Zep smirked. "He's a major piece of work. Talking about you all the time, Dr. Gordon." He looked up at the ceiling dreamily. "He's just so young… so naïve. Nothing to be compared to guys like ourselves. Another generation."

Lawrence's eyes narrowed. He couldn't talk like this about Adam.

But, much to Lawrence's chagrin, Zep didn't stop. "You should see him. He'so cute… by the way, I've noticed him getting big eyes like a little kitten happy to get its milk, everytime I mention your name."

Lawrence gulped. His heart started beating rapidly. But his joy faded away again. He realized that Adam might just wanted to be rescued, that he wasn't caring about him. He looked at Zep thoroughly.

"When will you bring me to him?"

Zep folded his arms. "Hold your horses, Dr. Gordon. Did you think I was gonna lead you to the boy at once? Think again! I guess you can say the game is still in progress. You'll have to pass a few… tests!"

Lawrence looked at him in bewilderment. "Tests?"

Zep nodded. "Exactly. I'll go now. Don't you dare following me or setting the police on me. In case you do it anyway, be aware I'll get very awkward." He turned around to him, his expression more serious than it ever was before. "I'm not kidding, Larry. Should there go anything wrong in this game, you'll highly regret it. Don't forget I'm having your little Adam over a barrel. If you allow yourself to make just one mistake, I'll beat him up until he won't be able to move even one of his muscles and fuck him to death afterwards!"

Filled with rage, Lawrence charged at him with his fists clenched. "You fucking bastard, don't you dare…!"

But Zep was holding the gun on Lawrence's chin already. "Attacking me would be very foolish, Dr. Gordon. Believe me, I would love to shoot at you or hell knows what else… but I had to make a promise to your precious Adam. He has made a great sacrifice in order to protect you. So, contain yourself, you fucker!"

Lawrence stepped back at once. But he was still growling with rage, lowered his fists. Grinning in victory, Zep opened the door and left. "See ya, Larry."

Out of rage, Lawrence fell to his knees, bashed his fists onto the floor angrily. He was helpless against him. How he hated this helplessness. But if he wanted to help Adam, he had to play by the rules. Those fucking rules!, he thought.

**OooO**

Adam had fallen asleep again. He was dreaming. But he had to learn it wouldn't be a pleasant dream at all. There was Lawrence. And him.

But it wasn't the Lawrence he knew. Not the one he wanted. He was different. Full of hate, anger and aggression.

"_You little, blasted fucker dare to interfere iny my life?!"  
_

_Adam whimpered. "I'm sorry, Lawrence!"_

"_You're sorry, you're sorry! Oh yes, you will be sorry! You squealed on me, you bastard! You're so gonna regret that! Come here, you!"_

_Adam felt a fist hit his face, and fell backwards. Lawrence sat down on his stomach with his entire weight, pushing his fists onto the floor. "I'll teach you some respect, boy!"_

_"Let go! Lawrence, please! I'm sorry!" Adam begged desperately. Within seconds, Lawrence had ripped off his shirt. "You should have thought about that ages before!"_

"Adam?"

A hand touched Adam's shoulder. Adam woke up, started screaming.

"I'm sorry! Leave me alone! I'm sorry!"

"Adam!"

Now, the hand was shaking his shoulder to bring him back to his senses.

"FUCK YOU!"

Adam was struggling. He was trying to fight. But he wasn't able to tear himself away from the cord and the chair.

"ADAM!"

"I'M SORRY! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!"

The hand let go of his shoulder. But only to grab his hair and to push his head up harshly.

"Adam! Nobody is going to hurt you! I promised!"

Adam blinked. The nightmare was over, he was awake. He knew now. He was looking right into the pale face of Jigsaw, who seemed to pierce his icy blue eyes through him. "Adam… you were dreaming."

Adam's fast breathing faded away, just like the fast racing of his heart. And just like the fear. "But… but it felt so real… it… he…"

John untied him, took a chair and sat down in front of him. "But it wasn't." he said. "What kind of dream, or rather nightmare was it?"

Adam felt ashamed. He looked at him. His face expressionlos as always, his eyes all cold. He couldn't tell him. Not him. He didn't want to.

"I… I don't remember. I forgot." He looked away with shame.

John didn't took his eyes off of him. It was as if he wanted to force him to talk to him by just staring at him. "Tell me about Lawrence Gordon, Adam."

Adam's eyes went wide, he stared at him unbelievingly. "W-what?! Why should I…!"

"Well, that's what your nightmare was about, right? I heard you… you've said his name…"

Adam was silent. He didn't want to talk to him about it. It was terrifying enough for him. He knew Lawrence wouldn't do this to him. And still, he had seen him – like he had never seen him before. And it scared him to no end.

John leant back a bit. "Talk to me, Adam. That's all I want from you for now. Tell me."

Adam sighed. He felt he had no choice but to do what he actually would never do. He hated to talk about his feelings. It was nobody's business. But John made them his business. Which was exactly what made Adam even more desperate than he already was.

**TBC…**


	10. I need you

**Chapter 10. „I need you"**

Jigsaw looked at Adam thoroughly. He didn't take his bright eyes off of him. "You'll have to talk to me about it, Adam. Whether now or later doesn't matter. But I would prefer to get to know it now." He said quietly. Adam didn't look at him. That man really knew how to interfere into affairs that didn't concern him at all.

"I don't want to," he said quickly.

Jigsaw sighed. And again the young man acted like a little boy. Stubborn and uncooperative. He leant a little closer to him. "Tell me. Just do it."

Adam still didn't look at him. He looked aside, not willing to say a word. Jigsaw expression didn't change as well. "Tell me."

The younger one still didn't deign to look at him. "Fuck you!" was his only answer.

Jigsaw had never looked more serious. He wanted an answer. And Christ, he would get it. How to manipulate people mentally, making them act was a thing he could do best. "Look at me."

But he didn't. He didn't look at him at all, he just kept staring away. And he didn't respond.

John was actually a person of great patience. But it was different this time. That unworldly, snot-nosed guy would answer, even if he had to force him!

"LOOK AT ME!" he yelled angrily.

Adam winced, his face turned to him at once, he was looking directly into his tormentor's eyes now. But he didn't deny that he was indeed upset. It was nobody's business what he was dreaming and thinking. "Fuck, what the hell do you want from me!" he hissed angrily.

As if nothing had happened, John looked all relaxed and calm again. There it was again, that lifeless mask, which was supposed to be his face. That emotionless mask that scared Adam to death, not letting him sleep at night. To his surprise, John got up suddenly. He went behind him, and what happened after let Adam's blood freeze. He untied him, his wrists were free now.

When he sat down in front of him again, Adam stared at him unbelievingly, rubbing his aching, sore wrists. "I want you to tell me about your dream, Adam. And about Dr. Gordon. You'll spare yourself a lot of trouble if you do it this instant."

Again he got up, opened a drawer and took out something small. A packet of cigarettes. He held it right in front of his face. "Want one?" he offered.

Adam looked at him suspiciously. He blinked at the cigarettes, then back at him. A suspicious, piercing look on his face. He looked at the older one as if he had just offered poison to him. "I don't smoke," he murmured insecurely.

He earned a grin from Jigsaw. And it was the first time for him seeing him grin as well. A grin that lifted his wrinkles, exposing his discolored teeth. A grin that looked right through him and made a shiver run down his spine. "Of course," he said quietly. "You don't smoke. I don't believe you, Adam."

Adam swallowed. He was about to say something in order to defend himself when John sat down again, looking him in the eyes. "Back to your dream. Tell me."

He saw how much Adam was hesitating. He blushed, looked away from him, as if he had ordered him to expose his most intimate secret to him.

"You better not laugh," Adam murmured. John nodded knowingly. "Don't worry about that. I'm not that kind of man, you should know that by now. Neither will I laugh, nor will I tell anyone about it. It will remain our little secret, Adam."

Adam took a deep breath before he started to tell him. He was ashamed. John could see that. "Well… Lawrence… he…"

John leaned in closer to get a better comprehension of his quiet voice. "Yes?"

Adam blushed out of despair. He looked down at his feet shyly. "Lawrence… he… he's yelled at me. And threatened me. And then… he… he's…"

He didn't go any further. He couldn't tell him. Not him. He was his tormentor. His torturer. His master. Adam went bright red with shame.

But John understood. He knew exactly what he had done. What Adam just couldn't tell him. "You don't have to feel ashamed, Adam. It was just a dream. Dreams are not of importance. Actions are," he said quietly. Now, Adam looked up at him. His cheeks had flushed pinkish, his eyes had watered up. "Why are you doing this? What have I done to you?" he asked helplessly. John leaned back. "That only brings us back to the beginning. I already told you that you have done nothing to me. Only what you have done to others is important."

He got up just to tie him back up to the chair. "I'll leave you alone again. Or is there still something you wanna tell me?"

Adam seriously had to contain himself as not to scream him in the face. That man really knew about everything!

"Yes," he said shortly. "Zep."

John looked at him thoroughly. "What about him?" he asked. Adam looked at the older one as hate-filled as he could manage. "Tell him to leave me alone!"

John nodded sympathetically. "Of course. Rest now, Adam."

Without saying another word to him, he left the room, Adam was all for himself again. And as soon as the door slammed shut, Adam started struggling wildly. He was fed up with it. He didn't want to rest anymore. He didn't want to anymore of the shit John was pulling. He didn't want to see him anymore, just like he was tired of seeing Amanda and Zep.

He wanted to escape. To be free.

But bit by bit, he started to doubt he could ever be free again. It wasn't even about his abduction. He was alone. Always had been. And he would always remain that way.

**OooO**

The clock had shown 9:00 PM only a few seconds ago when Lawrence lunged right into the foyer of the police office, he ran through the hallway, throbbed his fist on the door leading to Detective Matthews' office. And it opened up quite fast to his surprise.

Detective Matthews was holding the knob in his hand, glaring daggers at Lawrence. "Tell me, you have a screw loose?! My ears work pretty good, you don't have to slam in my door!" he barked, stepping aside for the doctor to enter. "My apologies," Lawrence said shortly, took off his jacket and tossed it carelessly over one of the chairs. He wasn't sorry. On the contrary, he actually thought his behaviour was quite appropriate. Neither Detective Kerry nor Detective Matthews had even lifted a finger to find Adam. And Lawrence belonged to the kind of people who took danger very serious and took action at once.

He looked at the Detective in front of him piercingly. "We can't wait any longer. We have to find Adam as soon as possible!"

Matthews rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure! And how do you wanna start, Doc? We have no clue, no trace, nothing! You might be shocked, but we policemen are just as human as you are! We're already in progress of doing everything we can!" he hissed at him. "We can't go on if we don't get a trace soon."

Lawrence took a deep breath. "He was at my house last night."

Matthews rolled his eyes once again, looked at him in annoyance. "_Who _was at your house last night?"

Lawrence wanted to pronounce his name in the most pejorative sound he could manage. He looked at the ground with disgust, remembering his grinning face. "Zep Hindle."

Matthews looked at him out of interest. "Really? And then? Were you able to follow him? Has he given you some kind of hint?"

The doctor sighed and shook his head. "None of these things. He… only asked a few questions…," he murmured. Which led him back to the inevitable subject.

Annoyed by the fact that Lawrence didn't tell him everything, Matthews looked at him thoroughly. "You have to put your cards on the table if we shall continue our work. What kind of questions?"

**OooO**

Meanwhile, Adam was alone. He had given up struggling once again. He wasn't able to get rid of the bonds. Everything he was able to do in his situation was staring into the darkness of the room, wondering what the future would bring. He sighed. Two days. Several threats. A conversation concerning his feelings. One kiss.

He lowered his head out of exhaustion. He thought about all the things he had done wrong in life, things he should never have done.

He hated himself. His probably worst mistake was not a long time ago. The kiss. Deep inside, he had enjoyed it. He didn't know why. He doubted it really came from Lawrence. He felt like crying. He wasn't good enough for Lawrence.

That doctor, that man was the most courageous man he had ever met in his life. And he deserved the best. He deserved all the beauty and luck in the world. Adam owned nothing he could offer to him. He couldn't even offer something to himself.

At that moment, he paused. He looked up. Breathing felt like the hardest thing to do. He couldn't believe what he was thinking about. He really thought about if he was good enough for Lawrence.

Adam was quite sure he had never felt like this before. It felt strange. Painful. Love. A love he could never reach. It couldn't be like this. Adam had never loved before. Especially not some dumbass doctor!

He looked down at his feet desperately. "Shit…," he murmured helplessly. He couldn't love. It only made him weaker than he was already. Zep would never leave him in peace. Neither him nor Lawrence.

And just at that moment, he entered in, grinning at him amusedly.

Adam rolled his eyes. Speaking of the devil, he thought.

"You're not sleeping as I see," Zep said, sighed. "What a pity. I really would have loved to awaken Sleeping Beauty with a kiss."

Adam was burning inside. He was more than furious now. So Jigsaw hadn't even given any sort of trouble to keep Zep away from him. Adam looked up at him angrily. "What do you want?!" he snapped.

"You're not nice to me, Adam. You really know how to screw up everything. Silly, little Adam…," he started, acting sad. "I only wanted to give you a little present."

Adam looked at him in bewilderment. Bewildered and suspicious at the same time. He didn't trust him. "What do you mean?" he asked cluelessly. But whatever it was – he didn't want it. He looked away from him quickly.

"Oh, nothing special. But I think you will like it," Zep said and approached him.

Adam angrily closed his eyes as not to shout at him. "Jigsaw… John… he said he'll take care of you not coming near me," he said. He tried to make it sound like a warning. But Zep was ready to upset his plans. He leaned over him.

"Don't worry about that, kiddo," he said quietly. "I have John's permission to be here. Yeah, he actually thought my idea was pretty good. And I think you'll like it, too."

Adam went angrier with every passing second. "Tell me what it is already!"

Zep nodded. He rummaged around in his jacket pocket, with Adam keeping an eye on him. What his leather covered hand put outside was a cellphone. Adam blinked. What was that supposed to mean?

But he didn't even need to ask. Zep told him at once what he was thinking of.

"I allow you to make a call, little one. A single call. And your calling partner will be Dr. Gordon. Nobody else."

Adam's eyes went wide. He really thought of the whole thing to be a dream. Zep, the man who was helding him prisoner, who greatly despised Lawrence with a burning passion, allowed Adam to talk to him!

He was just about to take that offer gladly when he suddenly paused. He looked him in the eyes, getting an indefinable grin in return.

"What's wrong, my pussycat? You don't trust me, do you?" Zep asked. He acted that innocent, his acting wasn't even apparent anymore.

Adam looked at him nervously. Lots of tension that was very close to fear was rising inside of him. "What do you want in return this time?"

Adam was quite sure Zep would demand sex in return this time. But to his surprise, he didn't. On the contrary.

Zep playfully nudged the tip of his nose with Adam's. "No return service this time, little one," he nearly whispered. "All I want is to see you happy. I know how much you miss your doctor… there you go, you'll get him."

He came closer. Their lips almost touched when Adam yanked his head away in time. "Thanks," he murmured, only watching Zep dialing a phone number.

**OooO**

"This is not getting us any further!" Detective Matthews groaned in annoyance. He looked at Lawrence in disbelief. "That man could've asked you everything! He could've demanded everything! And now you're telling me he asked nothing but that?!"

Lawrence had told him about his 'conversation' with Zep. Although he knew for this unpleasant reaction to come, he had told him everything. Everything – except for the fact that he wanted to save Adam no matter what the cost. Everything except for his feelings for him.

Matthews rubbed his temples out of tension. He raised his arms just to let them fall back on his hips, he even laughed out of helplessness. "You really are brilliant. You could've gotten information out of him. Curse this, you could've given the alarm! That prick could now, at the very moment, sit in a dirty, stinking of shit cell to await the day of his punishment!" he bellowed, but Lawrence didn't hear the rest. In fact, what he heard was the ringtone of his cellphone.

He sighed in annoyance. "Excuse me for a moment. That might be my ex wife. It's Saturday again," he said shortly, rummaging around in his jacket pocket. Detective Matthews shook his head, turned his back to him.

Lawrence pushed the green button and held the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

No answer. Nothing. Except for a heavy breathing.

Lawrence looked at Detective Matthews in bewilderment who lifted an eyebrow.

"Ali?" Lawrence asked in confusion. Again, nothing. But then he heard something. Whimpering. The whimpering of a man. It was quiet.

"Good morning there, Dr. Gordon," it came from the other side. Lawrences eyes widened. Anger rose inside of him, his eyebrows pulled together. "Zep!" he growled. And now Detective Matthews was at full attention. Without hesitating, Lawrence pushed the loudspeaker button. But before Zep was able to talk again, Lawrence couldn't hold his wrath back any longer.

"What do you want me to do, you bastard! Tell me!" he ordered harshly.

Detective Matthews was gesticulating wildly already, wanting to make him give the phone to him. "Come on, let me talk to that sick fuck!" he hissed, but he want quiet when Zep started talking again.

"There is somebody who's dying to talk to you, Doctor."

"W-what…??" the doctor began, but someone interrupted him.

"Lawrence?" a scared, helpless voice asked. A voice that was uncommonly high for a man. And Lawrence knew that voice. He froze. Just like the Detective next to him did. Lawrence lips quivered, his face turned chalky white. He knew that voice.

"Adam??"

Zep was holding the phone to the tied man's ear for him to speak. And when Adam heard Lawrence's voice, his heart nearly jumped out of his chest. He really was alive!

"Oh god…," Adam whimpered, but he smiled, too. "You're alive!"

Lawrence had to hold his phone with both hands to his ear already, they were shaking all over. "Adam, are you alright? Is everything OK??"

Adam shook his head desperately, although he knew very well Lawrence couldn't see him. "No. Nothing's OK. I'm all alone with those freaks, and I just wanna get away from here…!"

"Adam, do you know where you are?? Tell me!"

"N-no… no, I don't… shit, I don't even know what kind of building that is…"

At that moment, Adam had changed his mind. He wanted Lawrence to come and save him. He wanted him to play the game to help him. He wanted to have him here with him.

He just couldn't help it. A desperate sob escaped his throat. "Lawrence… please, you have to come here… please get me out of here…," he sniffed helplessly. "I need you, OK?"

Lawrence seriously had to contain himself as not to cry, too. He grabbed his phone even tighter. "Listen, I'll get you out of there. Don't worry, you'll be alright. I'll find you, OK?"

Adam nodded slowly. "Don't leave me alone," he whimpered. "I need you, Lawrence!"

But Lawrence didn't get the chance to answer him. Zep had ringed off and divided them with it. Adam only sobbed more, looked down sadly. All he still felt was Zep kiss his hair, leave the room and shut the door. And there he was again, alone. On his own. He sniffed. Lawrence would find him. He would save him. He knew so now.

Lawrence was still holding the cellphone in his shaking hand. Adam was alive. And they had to help him immediately. Without asking for permission, Detective Matthews grabbed the cellphone out of his hand. "We'll try to find out where he called from. In case he calls again, we'll take action," he said while leaving the room, leaving Lawrence back alone in his office.

Lawrence stared into emptiness. He had to step in immediately. Now or never again.

"I'll find you, Adam."

**TBC…**


	11. Confessions of a dangerous mind

IamMadlyInLoveWithJohnnyDepp: There will be lots of Larry/Adam fluff, don't worry about that! =)

Superdog750: Wow, that actually flatters me... thank you, dear!

BlackxValentine: That's for you to find out, mate!

nicoleb: Well, good to know! ;)

* * *

**Chapter 11. Confessions of a dangerous mind**

Detective Matthews had already been busy with trying to find out Adam's location over the phone call they had received for hours. Without success. Wearily, the man supported his forehead with his hand on the desk. "This sucks balls. No trace, nothing. We can wait an arm and leg here, it won't lead to anything!" he murmured in annoyance.

It was early afternoon already, for all these hours, the detective had heard nothing but the eager typing of the workers on computers, the many discussions between other detectives and the rustling of the documents.

Kerry had noticed both his mimic and his gestures. She took a nearby chair and sat down in front of him. "Eric, come on. Go home, I have this under control," she assured, but going home was actually the last thing he wanted to do.

Eric groaned in annoyance, looked at her as if she had lost her mind. "Stop it, Kerry. You have no idea what you're talking about. The sooner we find those lunatics the better. As much as that doctor is getting on my nerves, he's right. We have to find Adam Faulkner before it's too late," he said shortly. Kerry sighed.

"I know, but it also won't go any faster with you sitting here pulling a long face along with a headache. I can do this alone, just trust me."

Matthews seriously had to contain himself as not to yell at her. He knew she only wanted what was best. But just going home as they pleased was for nobody to do, especially not in a job like his.

He sighed. "I'm staying. I know now that it's not only Hindle, but also Jigsaw himself we're having on the line. I can smell it."

She rolled her eyes. "Jumping at conclusions won't get us anywhere, Eric. What you've just said is not for sure."

That was the point where Matthews couldn't hold back his stressed and annoyed mood any longer. "Call me premature if you really have to, but that Gordon spoke about Hindle having mentioned a game. And that he's not doing it on his own." He started and got up. "This so looks like Jigsaw. The word 'game' truly is associated with him in criminal cases, we'll have to get used to that."

But Kerry was not about to let him win. "Even if it's him, I'll be able to handle it! Let me do it!" she demanded almost desperately. "I know everything about that guy, I was included in his cases from the very start! I can do that, but you need to rest, everyone can see it here, damn it!"

Right after she said that, Matthews turned around to his partner promptly, his expression visibly embittered now. "Kerry, we're talking about a perverted lunatic who believes to slip into the role of god and trying to rehabilitate other people with his sick little games! It's a matter of life and death, and those wannabe moral lessons that cannot be surpassed by any other insanity mostly turn out deadly for the victims! We're gonna need every single damned detective in this office for that!"

Before Kerry, who was quite shocked from the sudden upturning volume of his voice, was able to respond, he started arguing to her again. "And as if that wasn't enough! That scumbag Hindle is not to be underestimated as well! I heard him talk on the phone, Kerry! He allowed Faulkner to talk on the phone! You understand, he _allowed _him to do so! Faulkner is a grown, free man, a thing like permission only exists in prison. And he _is _a prisoner, Kerry! Like hell am I gonna duck out of this!"

It was only a few seconds later when Matthews realized that everyone had witnessed his little arguing with Kerry. Embarrassed, he gulped down the lump in his throat. All of his colleagues knew about his fiesty temper. And to his satisfaction, they also all knew to keep out of his discussions.

When all their eyes went away from him again and they focussed on their work again, Matthews sighed in relief and leaned in closer to Kerry. "Listen. I have to stay here and help with the investigation. Every helping hand is precious," he whispered. Kerry sighed, nodded understandingly. She knew now that she had thought about something impossible.

And she knew that Matthews was right. He pursued his lips, shook his head desperately.

"Fuck this, Kerry, we have to find the boy before Jigsaw allows himself once more to knock in the last nail in his coffin!"

The partners didn't notice that somebody was watching them. Watched by a single man, another Detective. A Detective whose sight had been glum in forever, who loved to work alone.

A Detective who sneaked out of the office at the same moment.

**OooO**

_I'll find you, Adam._

It sounded so lovely. Adam could neither forget about his words nor the sound of his voice. It was all he had been thinking about the whole day. Lawrence.

Even when Amanda came in to bring him three slices of dry bread and a bottle of juice, he didn't focus on her, he didn't even look at her. He was scared he could forget about Lawrence's voice again. He had forgotten about so many things in this room. He didn't even have a sense of time anymore. Every hour seemed like eternity to him.

Anyway, Amanda managed to get his attention nonetheless.

"You're coming with me."

Adam blinked, looked at her in bewilderment. "Why? Where… where do I have to go?"

"Let that be my worry," she said harshly, untied him and pushed him forwards, pushing the cold tip of her gun into his back. Adam sighed. He wasn't afraid, at least not yet. He was just tired of being treated like an object, a thing, by all of them.

Amanda led him to the small hallway, where John and Zep were talking. Talking quietly. Adam couldn't catch anything of what they were discussing. Maybe it only was because he wasn't interested this time. He caught himself thinking only about Lawrence again, it had been like that all day. Ever since he had spoken to him on the phone.

The hectic whispering only came from Zep, John was as cool as a cucumber. He was unflappable. From time to time, Zep looked over at him, but Adam didn't care this time. He didn't even look at them. Only Amanda seemed to be curious to find out what they were talking about.

There was one thing Adam got. Zep looked as if he would lose his temper in front of John any moment, but it didn't get that far. He was interrupted by the opening door in the hallway. While John looked over all calm, Amanda and Zep had winced like guard dogs and aimed their guns at the entry already.

Adam's eyes opened with hope, but when he saw the entering person, he became very confused. The man had raised both arms, while his expression was rather careless. As if he had known about what Amanda and Zep would do.

Well, he had. John nodded at him. "Welcome back, Hoffman."

Adam swallowed. A fourth one? It seriously was the last thing he had hoped for!

While John nearly welcomed him, Zep and Amanda were glaring daggers at him. Just the same way they were always glaring at each other. There was also a hostility between them and the other man.

Adam beheld him. He was tall, very muscular, had hanging, but still accurate brown hair and turquoise-colored, indefinable eyes, almost the same as Jigsaw's. He didn't deign to look at the others, but turned to John immediately.

"John, if you really wanna go through with this, you should start with the next step. The whole police station is on your tail, and Matthews was never more eager to find you!"

John closed his eyes for a short moment, raised his hand. A more or less calming gesture showing confidence.

"All in its proper time, Mark. A game like this requires patience."

"Patience is only to be tolerated until it gets you into danger!"

John didn't respond. Instead, Hoffman let his eyes wander around the room, until they met those of Adam.

Adam felt the fear crawl up into all of his limbs. The way he was looking at him. His expression was confused at first, then his head turned to the side slightly, he quirked a brow.

"Is that him?"

John nodded almost invisible for him. "Yes, that's him."

With the same peering look John always had when he was talking to him, Hoffman approached Adam. His gait was slow, but the distance between them wasn't really large. He was beyond confident. That was where Adam figured it out. Now he knew why Amanda and Zep held a grudge against him.

He was without a doubt the best of them.

However, Adam didn't want to present himself like a zoo animal or a jewel in a shopwindow again. The second reason he flinched suddenly. Fear and wrath because of his own helplessness.

"Don't!" he yelled and took a step back, all frightened.

The way he flinched because of him almost flattered Hoffman. But he didn't let it show. "I won't hurt you, you can be sure of that, little one," he said and took another step forwards.

Adam felt pitiful because of how quickly he flinched before him. He tried to show some pride, but he couldn't. He didn't know who that man was, whether he was on his side – and his height didn't make it any easier for Adam to lose his fear.

He looked away from him quickly for Hoffman not to see his face red with shame. Hoffman's expression was still the same – nevertheless, John appeared on the scene.

"He's a young man, not a wild animal," he said quietly. "Do you enjoy to frighten him like that, Mark?"

Almost annoyed, Hoffman looked over at him. "Please, your games aren't any different, John. They make people shake with fear, do you know how many piss-filled trousers I've found at crime scenes already!" he said almost disgusted. He looked at Adam again, and this time, his lips quirked into a grin. "Besides… I was just surprised. I would've never thought of him, you know. I haven't heard his name at the station today, and you haven't told me anything neither."

Adam looked him in the face only to feel his evil grin on himself. Hoffman raised his chest grinning. "I would never have expected to see you again."

Right after he had said so, Adam's eyes widened. He froze where he stood, the sudden pain in his knees making it impossible for him to escape or run. Now he remembered. The words "crime scene", "station" and "see again" had caught his memory.

"Y-you…!" he stuttered.

Amanda looked between the two of them in bewilderment, until she let her eyes rest on Adam. "Wait, you know him??"

Hoffman's grin faded away, his expression was all serious again all of the sudden. "Of course he knows me. When the police had found him in that stinking bathroom back then, I was the one to carry him outside. He lay limply and whimpering in my arms like a whining puppy."

Adam had no time to blush with shame. He was way too confused. That man was a detective, and a part of the Jigsaw team at the same time! Could he trust somebody at all? Could _Lawrence _trust the police at all??

And to his horror, that man seemed to be able to read minds as well, just like Jigsaw!

"Don't worry, boy. Gordon has hired Detective Matthews to look for you. He's in good hands with him. Unlike me, you know, Matthews has nothing to do with John."

He approached the younger one again. Adam, however, didn't want to come even near him. He did the same, only into the other direction, backwards. His stubbornness was still apparent, not even Jigsaw could change that.

Hoffman wanted to make another step to him, but something nobody in the room had counted with, happened. Zep had placed himself between him and Adam, glaring at Hoffman angrier than ever. "Haven't you heard? Leave him alone!"

Zep seemed confident and almost threatening, although he was way smaller than the detective. His eyes narrowed. "The boy belongs to me. If you're really hoping to get something from John, look for something else!" he snapped at him. Hoffman rolled his eyes. "For all I care. I didn't even take into consideration to make the boy submissively dependent on me. I can greatly take a pass on daily disputes with a juvenile!"

Zep drew his gun, but he didn't aim at him. "Just wanted to make sure," he said quietly, but still menacingly. "Neither your nor Gordon nor Matthews will take him away from me. I have an agreement with John, and everyone in this bloody shithole will stick to it!"

Amanda rolled her eyes, too. Zep never really cared about John's orders, but as soon as it came to Adam, everyone had to comply with them. On the subject of Adam, Zep wasn't a person to be trifled with. However, Adam himself felt like he was nothing but a purchased, half-precious object. The fact that Zep defended him like a wolf defended its prey didn't flatter him at all.

John tried to make the situation peaceful again. He looked at Amanda, nodded at her. "Amanda, Adam will go back to his room now. We'll just defer our intention to a later time," he said calmly. Amanda nodded, but before she got the chance to push him back into his room, John said something that left her speechless.

"No, don't you mind. Mark will do this. He'll bring him back."

Amanda's jaw dropped out of disbelief. She hated Hoffman, and the fact that he was about to do one of her jobs now made her hate him even more.

Adam wasn't satisfied with John's decision neither. He looked at him in bewilderment. "But why? Why can't Amanda do this??" he asked desperately. He was scared of Amanda, but Hoffman scared him even more. John looked at him assuringly.

"Don't be afraid, Adam. Mark won't hurt you. He'll merely bring you back to your room," he said quietly. He looked over at Zep. "Step aside, Zep. Hoffman will bring Adam back now."

Very reluctantly, Zep stepped aside, he also had to contain himself when he saw how Hoffman went about it. He had grabbed Adam's upper arm harshly and dragged him carelessly after himself. Zep never kept his eyes off them, he would prefer to be the one himself to bring Adam back. For once, he agreed with Amanda: they both distrusted Hoffman, hated him.

Adam was only narrowly able to hold back a painful, quiet groaning, which came from Hoffman holding his arm that tight. For the first time he was there, he was grateful to be pushed back into the chair. Hoffman let go of him, turned him around and pushed him back into it insignificantly, tied his wrists neatly on the backside of it. "I think that's about it," he murmured, and for a very short moment, their eyes met. Now, Adam realized how cold they really were. Cold and empty. If Hoffman wouldn't be moving one would think he was dead already.

He just wanted to leave the room when Adam held him back. "Have you seen Lawrence?"

Hoffman sighed, turned around to him all annoyed. He really didn't want to answer his questions, especially not those concerning Lawrence Gordon. He didn't have anything to do with the doctor.

"No, lad. I haven't seen him. He went right to Detective Matthews. Don't worry, he won't harm him. Detective Matthews isn't one of us."

Hastily, Adam tried to get rid of the bounds. He hoped for Hoffman's knot to be more loose than that of Amanda or Jigsaw. But his hope faded away which made Hoffman grin in victory. "Don't even try, kiddo. You won't get rid of the knot. I made that perfectly clear."

Adam could feel it. The knot was indeed very tight. Too tight. It hurted him. He had scraped up his wrists from the struggling before. Every movement hurted. He groaned. "Could… could you maybe loosen up the bounds… my hands… they hurt so much."

Hoffman didn't respond. That was enough for an answer. Adam groaned, rolled his eyes. He hated to get polite to get what he wanted. "Please?" he added.

Hoffman smirked, chuckled quietly. "Why don't you ask your boyfriend out there?"

Adam blushed at once. "Hey, I'm not Zep's boyfriend! That creep is the one who always tries to woo me!" Adam defended himself, but still embarrassed. Even Hoffman had noticed. He cursed Zep inside.

The door opened suddenly, and John entered. He didn't give a single look at Adam, but turned to Hoffman. "You were right, Mark. Time has come now. You'll do it, you and Zep. You two will bring Dr. Lawrence Gordon here." Now, Adam's attention was all his. His greyish eyes widened, he stared at both men. "You can't hurt him!"

Hoffman didn't even look at him. He only rolled his eyes. "Zep of all people? I can do it on my own! Neither Zep nor Amanda are ready, they will both fail!"

But John wasn't about to debate with him. "Three days. You'll bring Dr. Gordon here in three days. Make sure the police won't follow you," he ordered in a cool and collected voice. But then, he had no other choice but turn his attention towards Adam, who was struggling wilder than ever before now. "Please don't hurt Lawrence! Bring him here, but don't hurt him, please!" he begged.

"That's not for you to decide," Hoffman said carelessly, he leant over him grinning. "Don't worry. In case he refuses, I'll only break his hand and not his entire arm."

It had been a mistake of Hoffman to anger Adam and to lean that close over him at the same time – because Adam spat right into his face, glared at him as hateful as he could. Hoffman growled, and wiped away the saliva from his cheek.

"You little…!"

"Contain yourself, Mark. You have to go back to the police station now, go," it came from John, which prevented the worst thing to happen. Hoffman would have beaten Adam up mercilessly. Filled with wrath, he left the room, making John sigh. "I apologize for his rude behaviour. But I gotta confess he's right… if Dr. Gordon won't cooperate, there will be no choice for us but to force him."

With these words, he left Adam back all desperate, who was only able to scream and bag at the closed door now.

**TBC…**


End file.
